Shake It Up! (Season 4)
by WhiteFlag01
Summary: Well this is just my ideas as episodes for season 4. :) So hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: 'Shakin It Up' (Promo)

**Coming to Disney Channel..**

**Is a all new "Shake It Up"! For their season premiere.**

* * *

***The girls are finally Juniors.***

**Cece: Rocky we did it!**

**Rocky: I know. Its amazing.**

***Now that the girls are Juniors. They both decide prank each other and make some crazy things happen during their Junior year.***

**Rocky turns to Cece angrily.**

**Rocky: Cece what the heck did you do to my hair?!**

**Cece: Oh I just think you will look better with an afro.**

***And...something is up with Tinka.***

**Ty: Dude have noticed something different from Tinka?**

**Deuce: No why?**

***So they go and try to figure up on what's going on with her.***

**Deuce: Tinka what's going on?**

**Ty: Yeah, I mean each time you look at me, you look at me sad.**

**Tinka: Well-**

**She go interrupted.**

**Gary: Hey kids.**

**Deuce and Ty looked at him shocked.**

***Gary is back. Uh-oh. Will Ty still be on "Shake It Up, Chicago.***

* * *

**It's going to be a shocking season opening.**

* * *

**Rocky, Cece, and Tinka: What?!**

* * *

**Don't miss it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 1: 'Shakin It Up' 

**~(At School)~**

**Rocky's POV**

"Rocky we did it!"

"I know. Its amazing."

We stood there quiet for a while..

"You know Cece, I can't believe we're actually Juniors. The both of us."

"I know right. My mom was so happy that I passed my Sophomore year that...she got me the new perfume form Victoria Secrets!" Cece says cheerfully.

"Really wow...what a present." I say and turn around to open my locker.

"I know huh. What did your mom get you?" Cece asked.

"Well, I didn't really ask for anything because-"

"You don't want your mom spending money for you." Cece says and finishes my sentence.

"Well then...someone knows what I was going to say." I say surprised.

"Rocky...c'mon. You need to at least want something. I mean us girls will like perfume."

"Lame." I say.

"What about a skirt?"

"Nope."

"What about the new design shoes that Lady Gaga made."

"Cece...that's more like Tinka's fashion. I mean those shoes look like they belong to a lady with a Big Foot." I say.

"But Rocky you have-"

"Don't even dare to finish that sentence." I say in threatening tone.

"Woah. Calm down Ms. Raquel."

I just give her a glare.

"Rocky you want something. And you know it."

"Well you're wrong this time." I say and close my locker.

"Really.." Cece says and crosses her arms.

"Oh that's right...you're always wrong at everything!" I yell out and leave.

Cece just had her mouth open.

"Well looks like someone is going to have 24 cats in their future."

Then Cece leaves the other direction.

* * *

**[~Music~]**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor,**

**it can get a little CRAZY**

**when the kick hits the floor.**

**Make a scene, make a scene, nobody can ignore.**

**Don't knock it till you ROCK IT,**

**we can't take it no more!**

**Bring the lights up,**

**bust the door down,**

**All together now!**

**SHAKE IT UP! SHAKE IT UP!**

**~Beat~**

**SHAAKE IT UP!**

**[~End Of Music~]**

* * *

**~Still at school~**

**Cece's POV**

"I can't believe this!"

"Can't believe what? Mainly because you passed your 10th grade, or because you're still a dancer on 'Shake It Up, Chicago." Tinka says.

"No!...but you were right on the me passing 10th grade."

Tinka just rolled her eyes.

"You know what we should do Tinka?"

"I know." Tinka says happily.

"Ohhh. I knew you can think the same as me." I say clever and happily.

"Yeah...and you know what YOU should mainly do."

"Wait I thought it was WE thing?"

"Well its not, that just proves that...we don't think alike. Ms. Fiery head." Tinka says.

I just stood there with my mouth open because of the insult she just told me.

"Well, at least tell me what you were going to say."

"I don't know...oh yeah, GET A BOYFRIEND!"

"Well the jokes on you Tinka, cause I already had a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but how long did they actually last?" Tinka asked.

I stood there quiet, and thinking.

"Not even a MONTH! Wow you really haven't changed."

"Well Tinka, I don't see you having a boyfriend."

"Because I don't want one."

"Well try and get one."

"Its not worth my time, and oh Cece try to be fun at least!"

"And how am I suppose to do that. Its school anyways, its really boring in here."

"Oh then I don't know, maybe prank on people and try to make you Junior year a blast, red!" Tinka says and leaves.

"I can so be fun, just watch Hessenheffer!" I say and stomped out of the hallways.

**Rocky's POV**

Man what a day. Seriously, We're all Juniors and my brother finally graduated. I wonder what's he doing now at the house. I bet nothing, because 'Shake It Up, Chicago' only airs on Sundays. So sucks to him.

"Hey there Blue."

"Oh hey Deuce. How are you today?"

"I'm going good...just a little lonely." Deuce says sadly.

"Why?"

"Well your brother isn't coming to school no more because he graduated."

"Ohhh that's true. You and him were so close. But now...you're on all your own." I say proudly.

"Rocky...why are you saying it like it's a good thing?" Deuce asked confused.

"Well you and my brother were like best friends. And you 2 didn't really separate from each other."

"Sooo." Duce says, waiting for me to finish.

"Sooo, that means you will be able to be free and look for new friends, just like Tinka did. I mean...don't you feel a little freedom now?"

"Yeah...I kinda do. But I already have 3 friends here. You, Cece and Tinka." Deuce says happily.

"Or that too." I say softly and looked down.

He just putted a frown.

"Deuce I'm kidding. Of course we're friends. We've been friends since 6th grade." I say and smile.

Deuce then smiles.

"Yeah you're right. Then again I have Dina as well. So laters." Deuce says and leaves me alone.

I just gave him a mean look as he walked away.

Then I see Cece come.

"Hey Rocky."

"Oh Hey...Cecelia." I say in an angry tone.

"Oh cheer up Rocky, you can't be mad at me forever."

"...I know you're right." I say and smile.

"So Rocky, I left you a surprise in your locker."

"Really?"

Then I go and open it.

And all I got to see was a pie going to my face.

I stood there shocked and with my mouth open...mm blue berry, my favorite.

I turned to Cece.

"Cece! What was that for!"

"Haha! Take that Ms. Boring pants. Youuu just got pranked by..."Cece Jones the Fiery Head."

"Oh your hair will be on fire...you've been warned." I say in a scary tone.

Cece just looked at me with a scared a look.

"Rocky...we all know that you're not going to do that type of prank...because you're just a goody two shoes."

"We. Will. See. About. That."

Cece just nodded.

"Now if you can excuse me...I need to clean up from this delicious pie that was thrown in my face."

I say and leave.

**~At Crusty's~**

**Ty's POV**

I walked in at Crusty's to see who were there. Well of course Deuce would be there, but I wanted to see who else can be there.

I walked in and there was no one...except for Deuce. Which he was cleaning tables.

"Hey Deuce." I say and go to him.

"Oh what's up man." Deuce says happily.

"What you been up to?"

"Oh you know, just cleaning an working. Cause that's how tough man handle their things." Deuce says and start showing his muscles.

Well...he doesn't even have muscles.

"Deuce.."

"Yeah.." He says while still trying to show them off.

"Quit doing that, because you have no muscles! You're a weak little troll."

Deuce just got serious.

"I so have muscles."

"Yeah...sure okay."

"I so do."

Then we see Tinka coming.

"Hey Tinka." I say happily.

She turned to me shocked.

"Oh hey Ty."

"Hey Tinka." Deuce says.

"Hi eyebrows."

Deuce just got a frown and looks down and I just start laughing.

"Umm boys I have a question."

Deuce and I turn to her.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked concerned.

"Is Cece and Rocky at home. I was going to check here because, they usually come here. But as I can see...it lonely here." Tinka says and looks around.

"Yeah I wonder why is that?" Deuce says confused.

Tinka and I looked at him.

"Yeah I wonder why.." I say.

Deuce immediately turns to me.

"What?!" Deuce says.

I just shook it off and pay attention to Tinka.

"Why are you looking for them?" I asked.

Then she looks at me sad...why is she doing that? I mean each time she sees me. That's the sad kind of look I always get from her now.

"Um Tinka...is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah..."

"I think they might be home, you can go check." I say.

"I will, thank you Ty." She say and leaves.

I turned to Deuce with a worried face.

He just got a confused look.

"Dude have you noticed something different from Tinka?"

"No why?"

"Well...she's acting a little strange."

"Ty, when doesn't she act strange."

"No dude. I mean just think about the way she responds to us now."

Deuce stayed there and started thinking.

"You know what!"

"You figured out Deuce."

"No...I got nothing man."

I just face palmed face and was disappointed.

**~At Cece's House~**

I was just on my room, reading some magazines because I was bored. Then I hear Flynn calling me.

"Cece come!"

"Coming!"

As I got up, I notice my shoes were tied up together...really Rocky...that's such an old prank. Then I thought of something that scared me a little. I wonder how she was able to do that, without me noticing...sneaky much.

Then I go to the living room, to see what Flynn wanted.

When I went, he pointed at my perfume bottle that my mom bought me.

"Oh there it is. I've been looking around for it." I say and get it.

I sprayed it on me, so that way I can smell good. But when I took a deep breathe...that wasn't a pretty smell.

I smelled like rotten cheese!

"Ewwww!" I say in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Flynn asked worriedly.

"Its my perfume."

"Hey, now there's two jones in this house that think perfume are lame." He says happily.

I just looked at him.

"High five." Flynn says and raises his hand.

I just stood there seriously.

"Or maybe not." He says and puts it down.

Then we hear a scream from the Blue's apartment.

Flynn and I looked outside our window and we see Rocky come in and looks at herself in the mirror.

Rocky turned to me angrily.

"Cece what the heck did you do to my hair?!" Rocky says angrily

"Oh I just thought that you will look better with an afro." I say trying not laugh.

Then Flynn and I just busted out laughing.

Rocky just looked at us angrily and then got a disgusted look.

"Eww. What's that smell."

"Oh it's Cece's perfume." Flynn says and points at me.

"Hah! So you did spray it on you." Rocky says.

"What are you talking about...wait a minute...it was you!"

Rocky just stood there with her arms crossed and with a smile on her face.

"Okay Rocky...enough is enough."

"Well I'm leaving." Flynn says and leaves.

"I agree Cece. Lets stop before we actually hurt each other."

"Yeah you're right. I'm sorry of what I did to you."

"Its okay Cece. I mean its not a bad idea to bring the disco back. Ayyy." Rocky says and starts to shake her hips.

I joined her as well.

Then we stopped.

"Okay Rocky, well let me just go to the bathroom and wash of this stink."

I go and open the bathroom door.

"No Cece wait don't open it, you will get-"

Before she even finished. I got green paint all over me...including my hair!

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Painted..."

**~At The Park~**

**Ty's POV**

Deuce and I told Tinka to meet us at the park, because we needed to talk to her. So I told her it was importantly.

We were at the bench and we see Tinka coming in a rush.

"Okay Ty where's Deuce. Its time to shave those eyebrows." Tinka says.

Deuce turns to me mad.

"Dude...what the heck!"

"Sorry man, I had to tell her something that SHE will think its important."

"So you use my eyebrows!" Deuce says angrily.

"Sorry man." I say and shrugged.

"Whatever. Lets just get to the point." Deuce says.

And Tinka just looked at us confused.

"Tinka what's wrong?" Deuce says.

"Yeah, I mean each time you look at me, you look at me sad." I say worried.

Tinka was just quiet.

"Well..." Deuce and I both say.

"Well-"

Tinka got interrupted by a familiar voice that I haven't heard a while.

"Hey kids!" Gary says.

Deuce and I looked at him shocked, and surprised that he's here.

"Gary what are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Yeah...what are you doing here?" Deuce asked confused.

We were both confused.

"Deuce, Tinka. Can I talk to Ty."

Deuce and Tinka just nodded and left.

"Ty."

"What's up Gary?"

"Well I got bad news for you.."

I just stayed quiet and waited for him to tell me..

...

**~At The Shake It Up, Chicago Studio~**

**Rocky's POV**

Cece and I finally arrived to the studio because we were late.

"Well hello there, Ms. Disco and Ms. Seaweed Queen." Tinka says and comes.

We both just stared at her.

"Listen Tinka be quiet okay." I say.

"Yeah...weekend wasn't a fun weekend." Cece says sadly.

I just nodded angrily.

"No kidding. You two look more horrible than you guys were." Tinka says.

Then we see Gary come.

What the heck is he doing here?!

"Hey gals." He just gives me and Cece a worried face. "I'm not even going to ask."

"Gary what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well I'm the host of "Shake It Up, Chicago" again!" Gary says happily.

"What?!" Tinka, Cece, and I said at the same time.

"Yeah, isn't this exciting. Gotta go, this my number." He says and leaves.

"What about Ty? Tinka asked worriedly.

"I don't but I will ask when I get home."

Cece and Tinka just nodded.

**Gary's POV**

"Well hello there everyone. Its me Gary Wilde. I'm back and better than ever. And now you guys have been asking for a dance and here you have it, oh and don't forget...this is "Shake It Up, Chicago!"

* * *

**~Song They're Dancing To~**

**A dream like this, not something you wish for.**

**A dream like this, not something you ask for.**

**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for.**

**Then this is something you DANCE FOR**

**~Music starts~**

**Hey, yeah-yeah...**

**Oooh, whoa...**

**This is something you dance for!**

**Can you believe it, are you feeling alive?**

**Hit your mark, ready to rise**

**Your body's aching but your heart doesn't mine**

**Feet on the ground, eyes on the prize.**

**And it's all I want.**

**And it's all I do.**

**A dream like this, not something you wish for**

**A dream like this, not something you ask for**

**When it's a gift worth taking a chance for**

**Then this is something you dance for.**

**For the love, for the fame, to bring down the rain**

**By the way that you feel when they're calling your name**

**For the days, nothing more, it's just you on the floor**

**Oooh, this something you DANCE FOR!**

**~Music Stops~**

* * *

**Well that's it for this episode. How was it. Did you guys like it? :] Hopefully you guys did.**

**Well review & let me know. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you all for the review & the supports, you are all awesome & amazing people. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well keep in watch for the next episode promo ;) LOL**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs!**


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2: 'Job It Up' (Promo)

**In a all new "Shake It Up"!..**

* * *

***Ty is no longer the host of 'Shake It Up, Chicago'! So therefore he has ne job.***

**Rocky: Ty what happened?**

**Ty: Isn't it obvious Rocky...Gary is back.**

**He says and looks down**

***Well Ty ever find a job?***

**Cece: Well, we will help you look for a job.**

**Ty: Oh yeah Cece, like that's easy.**

**Rocky: No, it is easy. Cece may be up to something.**

**Cece: Yeah, we'll just help you find one!**

**Ty just smile and goes and hugs Cece and Rocky.**

***So the girls decide to help Ty get a job, and face the real world.***

* * *

**"Also guest starring: Leo Howard from 'Kickin it' as Logan Hunter."**

* * *

**Logan: Zam!**

**Ty: What is Long Hair doing here?**

**Cece: I don't know..**

**They turned to Rocky and Rocky just had a worried look.**

* * *

**Is a new and outstanding "Shake It Up"!**

* * *

**Deuce: Well this just got entertaining.**

* * *

**Don't miss it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 2: 'Job It Up'

**Rocky's POV (At The Blue's House)**

Cece and I went to my house right away to look for Ty, and he was just sitting there at the sofa.

"Ty what happened?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious Rocky...Gary is back." Ty says in a sad tone and then looks down.

"Well isn't there something you can do about it?"

"Rocky is to late! He already got the job. He's the new host of 'Shake It Up, Chicago' now."

I just stood there looking at him.

"Ty don't give up. There's still hope you know."

"No there isn't Rocky. Just like that Daniel guy, he lost his job, and now I lost that job."

"But you can still fight fo -"

"Rocky enough! Okay thanks for worrying and trying to help but its hopeless on trying to get that job again."

Now I was just quiet.

"It felt good working with you, Cece, and Tinka. But things come to an end. And I'm guessing that they need a new host, so they replaced me for Gary. I mean that guy was meant to be a host. No doubt about that."

"I guess so."

"So that's it?" Cece finally spoked out.

Ty and I turned to her.

"You guys are just going to give up!"

Ty looked down and I just nodded sadly.

"That's not the only job he can get, you know. Jeez, you two sound like me, when I quit."

Ty and I looked at her weird.

"What do you mean Cece?" I asked.

"Well, we will help you look for a job."

"Oh yeah Cece, like that's easy." Ty says.

"No, it is easy. Cece may be up to something." I say and try to figure out what she actually means.

"Yeah, we'll just help you find one!" Cece says excitedly.

Ty then just smiles and gets up and hugs me and Cece.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go job hunting." Ty says.

Then we all went searching.

* * *

**[~Music~]**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor,**

**it can get a little CRAZY**

**when the kick hits the floor.**

**Make a scene, make a scene, nobody can ignore.**

**Don't knock it till you ROCK IT,**

**we can't take it no more!**

**Bring the lights up,**

**bust the door down,**

**All together now!**

**SHAKE IT UP! SHAKE IT UP!**

**~Beat~**

**SHAAKE IT UP!**

**[~End Of Music~]**

* * *

**~At Crusty's (No Ones POV)~**

Now they went to go look for a job. And their first choice was at Crusty's.

"Deuce!" Ty yell out.

Deuce then turns to me worriedly. "I didn't tell Tinka anything. I swear!"

The three of us just stopped and looked at him weird.

"And now I don't know why I even said that." Deuce says.

"Yeahh...anyways. Are you guys hiring?" Rocky asked.

"Umm...what do you think?" Deuce says.

"Well Deuce, how do you expect us to know if, we just asked you." Cece says.

"Nahh not really." Deuce says.

Ty just got a disappointed look.

"Aww really." Cece says.

"Yeah really. Sorry guys...but why do you ask?"

"Well my brother isn't the host of 'Shake It Up, Chicago' no more."

Deuce looked shocked and had his mouth open. "How did that happen?"

"Well you saw Gary right." Ty asked.

'Yeah.."

The three of them just stayed there and we were waiting until it hitted him.

"Ohhhhhh! Gary was back because he go his job back." Deuce says and finally figuring it out.

"Yeah!" The three of them yelled out.

"Well that sucks for you man. Cause right now, we're not hiring." Deuce says disappointed.

"Man what are we going to do?" Ty asked with a worried tone.

"Don't get worried Ty!" Cece says.

"Yeah, I mean there's more jobs to go and look around for." Rocky says.

Ty just smiled. "Yeah you're right. There's still more jobs around."

"Well hopefully they accept you...but I doubt it." Deuce says.

Ty turned to him worried. "What do you mean you doubt it?"

"I'm kidding man." Deuce says and laughs.

"Really Deuce! I'm even surprised that your own family accepted you!" Ty say angrily.

Deuce just got a frown. "Man that hurts...in here." He says and points at his heart.

We rolled our eyes and just left.

**~At Cece's House~**

"What are we going to do Rocky?" Ty asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what other job do we know. The only one that was in my head, was Crusty's. And they're not even hiring no more."

"Wait a minute!" Cece says.

Ty and Rocky just look at her.

"What about the mall."

"What's wrong with the mall?" Rocky asked.

"Rocky remember how I got a job there."

"Yeah...you were a big zit."

Ty got a scared look on his face. "Oh no! I am not dancing as a big zit!"

"I never said that was the only job available there...besides...being a big zit...wasn't really that bad."

"Yeah...says the red." Ty says.

"At least it was a job okay!"

"Okay stop it you two! You guys are making my head hurt!" Rocky says.

Cece and Ty stayed quiet.

"Lets just go to the mall and look for a job okay. Can we just do that...without arguing."

Cece and Ty nodded.

"Thank you, now lets go."

As they were about to leave, they got stopped.

"Where do you think you're going Cece?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn, I'm looking for a job."

"Well its about time. But aren't you a dancer already?"

"Not for me. For Ty!"

"Why does Ty need a job. Isn't he the host of your lame dancing show."

Rocky and Cece gave Flynn a glare.

"Okay one, it isn't lame and two, Ty got replace by Gary!" Cece yells out.

"Really. Well that sucks for you Ty, I mean you weren't even good as a host."

Ty turns to Flynn. "Yeah...thank you little man." Ty says angrily.

'You're welcome. But the bottom line is that, you can't leave me alone." Flynn says to Cece.

"Then we'll just take you with us." Rocky says.

"Well I guess I can help Ty find a job. Since you need the brains." Flynn says and turns to Rocky.

Rocky just gave him a mean look.

"Let me go get my shoes."

The three waited for Flynn to come out. As soon as he came out, they headed out to the mall.

**~(At The Mall)~**

"Okay guys we're going to separate." Rocky says.

They all nodded.

"Okay I will go right, Cece and Flynn will go left, and Ty will go straight. Got it."

They all nodded again and separated.

**Cece's POV**

Well we went to go look for jobs at the mall, and trust me. There are a lot of jobs here at the mall.

But there's a problem...I chose the section where the girl clothes are mostly on. Ahhhh so many beautiful clothes. And they would look good on me! Oh my lord! I need to try them on. No Cece...control yourself. You're helping Ty out. But that's why I got Flynn here to help me out.

"Cece focus!"

"I can't...there's just so many clothes...got to buy some."

"No Cece, we came here to help Ty. Not to buy you some clothes."

"But -"

"Cece can you try to stop thinking for yourself and think of others."

I stood there quiet and looked at him.

"We're helping out a friend here, and he treats you like a little sister. So can we please focus."

"Right...you're right. Lets go to all these shops and ask if they're hiring."

"Perfect. Now lets go."

We went to almost all the jobs in this section...and nothing!

"Unbelievable!"

"I know right, how did you find a job here. Huh Cece."

I give my brother a glare. "Oh I probably just got lucky."

"Well lets go back."

Then we went back to the place where we would meet up.

**Ty's POV**

C'mon! Isn't nobody hiring in this mall. I mean this mall is HUGE and its FULL OF JOBS! But none of them seem to be hiring people at this time. Just my luck! First I get replaced as a host and then I can't even find a job to work on! I even got surprised that Cece even found a job at this mall. Maybe when she went, they were probably hiring. But now they seem not to.

"Why do you people hate me!" I say put loud.

And people around me just looked at me as I was crazy, then I stomped out and left to the place where we were all going to meet up.

**Rocky's POV**

Wow...just wow. There's like no job available here. How is this mall, out of jobs here. I mean this place is BIG and should have a ton of jobs available. But I guess I was wrong. I feel really bad for Ty. There's like nothing here, so it was pointless. Looks like Flynn was right, coming here would be useless. Just look at this place! There's no jobs here that are hiring people. That's just sad...unless they're doing really good.

As I was about turn around and give up, I heard a voice.

"Hey, you looking for something." The person said.

I turned around. "Yeah, I am looking for a job, but there's none available."

As I stopped speaking...I stood there shocked.

"Maybe I can help you with that." The person said.

**~To Their Meeting Spot (No Ones POV)~**

"Hey so any luck?" Ty asked Cece and Flynn.

"No Ty..." Cece says.

"Sorry buddy." Flynn says looking sad.

Ty then got a sad look as well. Then he realized something.

"Wait...where's Rocky?" Ty asked.

"I thought she was with you?" Cece asked.

"No Cece. We were together. And Ty and Rocky went separate ways, remember." Flynn tells Cece.

"Oh yeahhhh." Cece says.

Ty face palmed.

Then Rocky comes in.

"Rocky where were you?" Ty asked worried.

"Well I was looking for a job...well for you." Rocky says.

"Well any luck?" Cece asked.

Flynn just starred at her and waited for Rocky to answer.

"Yes, I found a job Ty." Rocky says.

"Yay!" They all say excitedly.

"So where at?" Ty asked.

"Well um -" Rocky got interrupted.

"Zam!" Logan says.

They all turned to Logan and had a shocking look.

"What is long hair doing here?" Ty asked.

"I don't know..." Cece says.

Then they all turned to Rocky and she had a worried look.

"Rocky found a job at Bob's Kabobs." Logan says and smiles.

"What?!" Ty and Cece say.

"Well at least its a job." Flynn says.

"Yeah, I mean look at the bright side Ty. You are finally going to make money." Rocky says and gives a little smile.

"Yeah but -" Ty got interrupted.

"Hey man, I letted you in just like that. Rocky told me everything, and so I was nice enough to let you in without even asking. So you're going to start soon." Logan says.

Ty smiled.

Cece, Rocky, and Flynn were shocked to see Ty smile.

"Alright, thanks man." Ty tells Logan.

"No problem. The one you should thank is Rocky." Logan says and winks at her and then leaves.

"Well...at least you got a job Ty." Cece says.

"Yeah I know." Ty says and hugs all of them. "Thanks for helping me guys.

They got in a group hug.

**~Cece's House (Ty's POV)~**

"Well what are you going to do now?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know little dude."

"What is he talking about?" Deuce asked confused.

"Oh it's just that Ty is now working at Bob's Kabobs." Flynn says.

Deuce's eyes go wide. "Bob's Kabobs? Doesn't Logan work there?"

Flynn and I just nodded.

"Well this just got entertaining." Deuce says and laughs.

I just stare at him serious.

"What?" Deuce says.

"Shut up dude." I say.

And Deuce stays quiet.

"Shhh. 'Shake It Up, Chicago' is on" Flynn says.

"I thought you said it was lame?" I asked Flynn.

"I lied. Now shh." Flynn says.

**~(At The Shake It Up, Chicago Studio)~**

**Gary's POV**

"Hello everyone! And welcome back to 'Shake It Up, Chicago'! Now you all asked for a workout dance and well you will see our amazing workers dance!" Gary says.

He then moves out of the way to see the dance.

**~[The Music They're Dancing To]~**

***Constructions Sounds***

**Don't You Know I Got Mad, Mad Skill's**

**With A Hammer And, And Drill**

**So I'll Get Your High House, House Built**

**But You Gotta Give Me A, Give Me A Big Stack Of Bills**

**Come On Everybody Help Me Raise This Roof!**

**Raise This Roof!**

**Ra, Ra, Raise This Roof!**

**Come On Everybody Help Me Raise This Roof!**

**Raise This Roof!**

**Ra, Ra, Raise This Roooooof!**

**Never Gonna Eat, Never Gonna Sleep**

**I-I Working OvertTme**

**Gotta Stay Up, Gotta Get Paid**

**I-I Working OverTime**

**Just Gotta Hit It Harder**

**I'll Push It Faster Stronger**

**Never Gonna Eat, Never Gonna Sleep**

**I-I Working OverTime**

**Ahhhhh Ohhhh Overtime!**

**Oh Oh OverTime, Oh Oh OverTime**

**Ahhhhh Ohhh OverTime**

**Oh Oh OverTime, Oh Oh OverTime**

***Construction Sounds***

**~[Music Stops]~**

* * *

**Well that's it for this episode :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you all liked it :) REVIEW & let me know. :D**

**S.N: Thank you, you are all awesome & amazing ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stay & look out for the next promo ;) LOL**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 3: 'Love It Up' (Promo)

**In a all new "Shake It Up"!..**

* * *

***Is Rocky really over Logan? Or are they still having something going on with them.***

**Logan: Zam. You look amazing.**

**Rocky: Wow thank you. I also want to thank you for getting my brother a job.**

**Logan: No problem. Anything for you.**

**Rocky just smiles.**

**They leaned in and kiss.**

**Cece then appears.**

**Cece: Rocky!**

**Rocky & Logan separate. And turn shockingly.**

* * *

***How will Cece react to this?...And***

* * *

**Ty: Tinka...you look beautiful.**

**Tinka: You really think I look beautiful?! Tinka asked surprised.**

**Ty: I always did. Ty says smiling.**

**Tinka then smiles.**

* * *

**Deuce: Hey Dina, Happy Birthday. Love you.**

**Dina: Oh, thank you Deucie. Love you to.**

**Dina and Deuce hug.**

* * *

**Also guest starring Kenton Duty as Gunther Hessenheffer.**

* * *

**Gunther: Hello Babees!**

**Cece: Gunther? Cece says smiling.**

**Rocky: Wow he got cute.**

**The whole gang turn to Rocky surprised.**

***Uh-oh. Does Rocky have a crush for Gunther & Logan? Who will she choose? & Does Cece have a crush on Gunther as well?***

* * *

**Cece: You what?!**

* * *

**Its going to be a romantic & shocking "Shake It Up!"**

* * *

**Don't miss it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 3: 'Love It Up'

**Rocky's Pov (At The Mall)**

So now that my brother finally has a job, I went to the mall to go meet up Logan...okay we're just going to meet up...he's the one that texted me to meet him. So its just like a talk...as friends...I think.

I finally spotted him in those tables. Right there you can just relax and talk and eat of course.

Logan gave me like a flirty look. "Zam! You look amazing."

"Wow thank you. I also want to thank you for getting my brother a job."

"No problem. Anything for you."

I just smiled. And Logan did as well.

We both began to lean in.

And with that I felt my lips meet his.

...I can't believe we kissed! And in the mouth! I mean last time I kissed, it was on the check, but this time it was on the mouth, and it felt so lovely.

Then on the corner of my eye, I also a familiar person...she had red hair...oh no. Its Cece!

Cece then appears in the spot where Logan and I met up.

"Rocky!" Cece yells out.

Logan and I separated and turned shockingly and saw Cece.

"Cece, before you blow up...let me say something." I say and tried to calm her down.

"Oh, you have something to say? Or you're just going to kiss Logan again?" Cece says and sounded disgusted.

Logan gave her a mean look. "Hey I'm not that bad of a kisser. In fact, your best friend Rocky gives lovely and perfect puppies."

I couldn't resist but blush.

Cece then acted like she was going to barf.

"Cece look. I'm sorry...I think I may still have feelings for Logan."

"But YOU broke up with him, you left him for me. Logan couldn't even try to be friends with me!" Cece says angrily.

"Well that was the past sissy. I can try and be friends with you now." Logan says and smiles a little.

"See Cece, he's willing to be friends with you."

"What ever Raquel...I'm leaving." Cece says angrily and leaves.

"Cece wait!" I say trying to stop her but it was to late.

She was gone already. When Cece is mad...she moves quick.

"Rocky just leave her." Logan says and grabs me.

"Logan, I can't just leave her...she's my best friend."

"Fine, but its to late to even reach for her."

"Okay...look can you try and be friends with Cece."

Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Pleaseeeee." I say and give him puppy eyes.

"Fine! But if it doesn't work out. Then I will stop trying." Logan says.

I sighed of relief. "Thank you so much."

Then I go and gave a peak on the check.

* * *

**[~Music~]**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor,**

**it can get a little CRAZY**

**when the kick hits the floor.**

**Make a scene, make a scene, nobody can ignore.**

**Don't knock it till you ROCK IT,**

**we can't take it no more!**

**Bring the lights up,**

**bust the door down,**

**All together now!**

**SHAKE IT UP! SHAKE IT UP!**

**~Beat~**

**SHAAKE IT UP!**

**[~End Of Music~]**

* * *

**Cece's POV (At Cece's House)**

I can't believe this! I cannot believe what I jus saw at the mall! Doesn't Rocky care for me, doesn't she remember on what happened when I tried to be friends with Logan. Logan didn't even bother to become friends with me. He still hated me, after all that hard work that I gave for him! Swear...I'm honestly mad right now.

I just had an angry look on me.

Then I see Flynn come.

"Whats up with you?"

"I saw Rocky and Logan kiss." I say angrily

Flynn got a shocked look. "They kissed?!"

"Yeah...I am as shocked as you are, and mad!"

"Well its about time! I mean you can totally tell that Rocky isn't over Logan."

I gave Flynn a glare.

"Whoa! Sorry, I'm just saying the truth here."

"Do you think, I'm over reacting..."

"On what Cece?"

"You know...on the Logan and Rocky thing."

"Cece I'm no girl but...in my opinion...over react about everything."

I just sitted there with my mouth opened. "I so do not!"

"Okay Cece. I don't want you to become more mad and turn more red. Cause just by seeing you like this...its enough for me to handle."

"Flynn shut up!"

Flynn then just stays quiet.

"Or maybe you're right..."

Flynn just nodded.

"Oh no! I'm such a bad friend! Well bad best friend!."

"Cece...in all fairness, you're a bad friend to everyone."

"Flynn..."

"Oh sorry."

I smiled.

"You're a selfish friend to everyone."

I just frowned and just glared at him.

Flynn got up and walked to his room.

"I need to go apologize to Rocky." I say to myself and leave.

**Tinka's POV (At Crusty's)**

"What do you mean Dina?"

"Well, what is Deucie going to give me for my birthday?"

"Well, he will probably give you the same present as last time."

"Oh no...not another sock. I had enough of socks! I have like...60 pairs of them!"

"That's Deuce to you. He's cheap and he's ugl-" I stopped because Dina was just giving me a serious look.

"What were you going to say." Dina asked a little angry.

"Nothing." I say and smiled.

"What ever. I really don't want another sock. Doesn't he love me?"

"Aren't you guys like a year and 7 months?"

"Yeah. Wow Tinka, you keep track don't you?" Dina says and smiles.

"Well of course, because I have nothing else that is good to do. Although your things are so BORING."

Dina the frowns. "What ever Hessenheffer. I'm leaving to Deucie. Good luck on getting someone to sit with you."

I gasped and watched Dina leave.

**Deuce's POV**

Well I was at kitchen. I was just cleaning the counter, and then I see Dina come. Man today is my baby's birthday. Well good thing I have another pair of sock to give her. She loves them. How do I know? Well she always says "Aw, I love it Deucie." after give it to her.

"Hey Deucie." Dina greeted me with a smile.

"Hey there Dina." I say and smile.

"So what you doing?"

"Oh you know, just cleaning. Because its my job."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Do?"

"Yeah, when you come out, what are we going to do together."

"Oh right. Well we'll just hang out, or maybe go to the movies, Or maybe something better...I will give you a present as well."

Dina smiles.

"And you know what that will be?"

"Let me guess another sock.." Dina says with a frown.

"Yeah, its a sock! Don't you love those socks."

"Umm Deucie..."

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you give me something else."

"Well yeah, sure."

Dina smiles.

"Just let me get my jacket."

Dina then stops me. And she had a frown again.

"Whats wrong?"

"Listen Martinez. You better not get another thing from your jacket."

I just had a frown and listened to her.

"Can't you be a good boyfriend...and you know...buy me something."

"BUY?"

Wow...I haven't really bought anything...because I like seriously get my stuff out of my jacket.

"Yes buy."

"And what should I buy you?"

"Well you know like a necklace, or maybe a card...which you won't buy me that."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know. Surprise me Deucie." Dina says and gives me peak on the check.

Then she leaves.

"Wow...I need to buy something special this time." I say to myself and think.

**Rocky's Pov (Still At Crusty's)**

"Oh Rocky!" Tinka says and comes.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Ty?"

"Yeah, he's with his new girlfriend."

"New girlfriend?" Tinka asked sadly.

"Yeah, his new girlfriend. Lizet."

"Oh..."

Then we see Ty and Lizet come. They were both smiling and laughing. They both sat on a table.

I looked at them and smiled, then I look at Tinka, and she had a sad look, while she was looking at them.

"Tinka...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just forgot, I have to go and practice on Ping-Pong.. So see ya." Tinka then leaves to the other side of Crusty's.

Well that was weird.

I went and sat on the counter.

"Hey Deuce."

"Hey Rocky. So your brother has a girl."

"Yeah he does."

"I never thought that he would get Lizet as his girlfriend."

"Well its Ty. You can expect everything on Ty."

"True. So why are you here?"

"I came here to meet up with Logan."

"Logan?"

"Yeah Logan."

"You guys going out?"

Then I see Ty come.

"Yeah they are." Ty says angrily.

"You accepted their relationship?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah, well gotta go. Lizet is waiting for me." Ty says and leaves.

"Don't they make a good couple." I say and Deuce and I look at them.

We both see Lizet get up and stomped away looking mad. Ty turns and comes to us.

"Ty what happened?" I asked confused.

"Well...it didn't work out. I didn't feel sparks, and besides she was getting clingy." Ty says.

"Yeah...that's Ty for you." Deuce says and leaves and cleans the tables.

"Ty. When are you going to have a stable relationship."

"Well until I feel those lovely sparks." Ty says.

As we were talking, Logan finally arrived.

"Hey Rocky." Logan says and smiles.

I run to him and hugged him.

Ty just looked serious.

"Oh hey...Ty.." Logan says scared.

Then we see Cece come...oh no.

"Rocky I need to speak with you." Cece says.

I just go to her.

"Cece look, if you're here to yell at me...well please don't, I'm still going to be with Logan."

"No Rocky, I didn't come here for that. I came here to say...that I'm sorry."

I stood there shocked. "Really?"

"Yes...so therefore, I will try to get along with Logan." Cece says and smiles.

"Thank you...that really means a lot." We then hugged.

"Hello guys! Guess who came to visit!" Tinka says happily.

We all turned to her.

"Hello Babees!" Gunther says.

We all gasped.

"Gunther!" Cece says and hugs him.

"Wow he got cute.."

Everyone turned to me shockingly.

"You think he got what?" Logan asked angrily.

"You what?!" Cece says.

"Uh-oh.." Ty says.

"I just said that he got cute, not that I have a crush on him. I'm already going out with Logan."

Logan then smiles and hugs me.

"What's going on here?" Tinka asked Cece.

Cece then had the look cause she realized what she did.

"I'm sorry Gunther." Cece says and steps away.

"Its okay Cece." Gunther says and winks at her.

Cece just blushed. Does Cece have feelings for Gunther?...I need to go and ask her.

"So how you been?" Cece asked Gunther.

"Good, mine if you show me around again. Because I forgot how Chicago was." Gunther says.

Cece and Gunther leave.

"Well I need to go meet up with Dina, so laters guys." Deuce then leaves.

"So does Logan and I. We're gonna go watch a movie. See ya later Tinka and Ty, go tell mom that I will be back."

"Okay then lil sis." Ty says.

I go and grab Logan's hand and we headed outside.

**Ty's POV (Still At Crusty's)**

So now I was alone with Tinka..

"Soo..." I say trying to break the silence.

"So...how are you and Lizet?" Tinka asked.

"Oh I broke up with her."

"Why?" Tinka asked and smiled a little.

"Because I didn't feel any sparks."

"Oh...I bet you don't feel sparks to any girl you go out with." Tinka says sadly.

"Well I did feel sparks for this one girl, that I thought I wouldn't have. But that date was years ago."

"Really? Who?"

"I ain't telling you." I say and laugh a little.

"Okay then.." Tinka says and frowns.

We were quiet for a while again..

"Tinka.."

"Yes Ty.."

"You look beautiful."

Tinka got a surprised look. "You think I look beautiful?!"

"I always did." I say and smile.

Tinka then smiles.

"Mine if I take you home." I asked.

"That will be lovely Ty." Tinka says while still smiling.

Then I put my arm around her and we started walking outside.

**Deuce's POV (Outside on Cece's Apartment)**

"Hey Dina!"

"Hey Deucie."

"I got you something special."

"Really? What is it?...and it better not be a sock."

I laughed. "No it isn't." I then got the necklace out and handed it to her.

"Aww Deucie...it says Deucina? What does that mean?"

"Its our names put together." I say happily.

"You should put it on for me."

I got the necklace and went behind her and put it on her neck.

"I love it Deucie.."

"Hey Dina..."

Dina looks at me.

"Happy Birthday. Love you."

"Oh, thank you Deucie. Love you to."

Dina and I hugged and kissed.

**~(At The Shake It Up, Chicago Studio)~**

"Hello everyone. And welcome back to 'Shake It Up, Chicago!'. Now today we have a dance that will turn the love up for all you happy couples out there." Gary says and moves out of the way.

* * *

**~[The Music They're Dancing To]~ **

***Piano begins.***

**We are one... tonight **

**And we breathing in the same... air **

**So turn up the love **

**Turn up the love **

**We turnin' up the looovveeee!**

***Whistle Sounds* **

**Turn it up now!**

***Beats Begin***

** G-G-Get it poppin' Hop the molly**

**Dirty bass, we so body-body (aw!)**

**Too legit**

**We can't quit the party**

**Super freaks, No illuminati**

**So one, two hit the booze**

**We on youtube, nothing to lose**

**So let it lose' Cause the sheep don't sleep**

**Like pop pop pop pop (ah!)**

**Don't low to the L-O**

**V-E gotta get more**

**So clap you hands**

**Clap, clap your hands**

**I got nothing but love to give (Turn it up!)**

**Turned up, you don't hear me no**

**Here's some love your stereo (Stereo)**

**So clap your hands**

**Clap, clap your hands**

**I got nothing but love to give**

**We are one...tonight**

**And we breathing in the same... air **

**So turn up the love Turn up the love **

**We turnin' up the loooovvveee!**

** We are one... tonight **

**And we breathing in the same... air **

**Turn up the love **

**Turn up the love **

**We turnin' up the loooovvveee!**

***Whistle Sounds***

**Go ahead and flos your love like a heart of gold (Gold)**

**Dirty bass, to bake a tussy roll (Go!)**

**If you don't low, on the floor**

**I got a crew that will handle that cookie jar**

**Damm girl, I ain't tryin be rude**

**Spread love like a guestless you plus two (Plus Two)**

**That's what you call a move**

**Like pop, pop, pop, pop (Ah!)**

**Don't low to the L-O**

**V-E gotta get more**

**So clap you hands**

**Clap, clap your hands**

**I got nothing but love to give (Turn it up!)**

**Turned up, you don't hear me no**

**Here's some love your stereo (Stereo)**

**So clap your hands**

**Clap, clap your hands**

**Like pop, pop, pop, pop...**

**Turn me on, like this your song**

**Dirty Bass, got love to give (Turn It Up Now!)**

**Mad monopoly all night long**

**Dirty Bass, got love to give**

**Yo, let me here that grill from here to here**

**So much love in the atmosphere**

**The good times roll with me right here**

**I got nothing but love to give**

**We are one...tonight**

**And we breathing in the same... air **

**So turn up the love Turn up the love **

**We turnin' up the loooovvveee!**

** We are one... tonight **

**And we breathing in the same... air **

**Turn up the love **

**Turn up the love **

**We turnin' up the loooovvveee!**

***Whistle Sounds***

**Turn it up now **

***Beats Begin***

**T-Turn it up now!**

** Dirty bass got Love to give (Got Love To Give) **

** Like pop pop pop pop!**

* * *

**Well that's it for this episode. :) Hope you all liked it. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review and stay tune for the next promo ;) LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time.**

**I'm outs!**


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 4: 'Past, Present, & Future It Up' (Promo)

**In a all new "Shake It Up"!..**

* * *

**[*The Gang experience different times, that is not during their year.*]**

***Rocky & Cece travel back to time. (Past)***

**Cece: Rocky where are we?**

**Rocky: I don't know Cece, but this place looks so old.**

***What will they find out?***

**Rocky: Hey Cece isn't that your mom, when she was young?**

**Cece: Yeah...**

**[*Also! Gunther & Deuce travel forward to the future.*]**

**Gunther: Wow! This place looks so fabulous!**

**Deuce: Yeah, you can say that again.**

**Gunther: Wow! This place looks so - **

**Deuce: Gunther I was kidding!**

***Will they be surprised on how their future turn up?***

**Deuce: Whoa...I didn't see that coming.**

**Gunther: Deuce..**

**Deuce: Yes?**

**Gunther: I think we changed our future! So this future is going to change for us!**

**Deuce: Oh no...**

**[And. Ty & Tinka stayed at their time.]**

**Tinka: Ty.**

**Ty: Tinka.**

**Tinka: Have you seen Gunther?**

**Ty: No. Have you seen Rocky?**

**Tinka: No...have you seen Cece?**

**Ty: No...have you seen Deuce?**

**Tinka: Well this is creepy.**

**Ty: Yeah, tell me about it.**

**Tinka: Yeah, creepier than your rash.**

**Ty then looks at her serious.**

* * *

******Also guest starring Olivia Holt as Young Georgia & Coco Jones as Young Marcie.**

* * *

**Young Georgia: Do I know you.**

**Cece: Umm...**

* * *

**Its going to be a flash of time on Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Don't miss it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 4 (Part 1): 'Past It Up'

**Rocky's P.O.V**

Cece and I were just at school, and we were walking down the hallways...well actually...we are leaving because school was over.

"So what are you going to do during the weekends Rocky?"

"I actually don't know...maybe just chill with my mom."

"Really? That sounds so so so...BORING."

"Well Cece, I actually don't have nothing planned for the weekends."

"Then hang out with me."

"No.."

"But why?"

"Because I want to spend time with my mom Cece, that's why."

"Well...can't you hang out with her...like on Sunday?"

"I meant during the whole weekend."

Cece just gave me a confused look.

"Like during Saturday and Sunday."

"Ohhh.."

I just looked at Cece.

"But I'm going to be bored Rocky...BORED!"

"Well then do something interesting."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"I don't know, maybe like...go buy yourself the new shoes that came out."

"Already did that."

I gave her a strange look. "Get new make-up?"

"I have a ton."

"Get a boyfriend?"

"Rocky...just hang out with me...PLEASE!"

"Sorry Cece." We finally arrived at our apartment. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye Rocky."

I go inside and I see my mom just sitting there on the sofa."

"Hey mom, is it okay if I can hang out with you this weekend."

"Oh honey, you need to go outside more." My mom says.

"I don't get it, I thought you said you wanted to spend more time with your kids?"

"Well...I'm gonna be really busy and you know-" I cut her off.

"Wow mom. If you just don't want to be with me, then just tell me." I say and go to my room.

**Cece's P.O.V**

While I was walking to my apartment, I stood there outside my house and heard my mom's voice...oh no, she's talking to one of my teachers. I mean, I did get in trouble and Mr. Land did say he was going to call my parents, but I didn't think he meant it.

I just stood there scared and then I walked in.

I saw my mom and she gave me an angry look.

"Cecelia Jones."

"Yes mom..."

"Why didn't you follow on what your teacher said?"

"Well because I wasn't finish with my make-up."

"Your make-up? Cece, how is make-up more important than school?"

"Well-" I got cut off by my mom.

"You know what, don't answer that. But I do know one thing...you are sooo grounded. And for your weekends...yeah you ain't leaving this house at all."

"What? Why?!"

"Because you're grounded."

"But mom. Please."

"No Cece. You are not leaving."

"Wow. Fine."

I started walking away from her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to my room. And guess what, I'm not even going to come out of there either...AT ALL!"

"Cece..."

I didn't listen to her.

"Cece Jones..."

I still kept walking.

"CECELIA JONES!"

I still didn't listen to her and I went in my room.

**Rocky's and Cece's P.O.V**

In their room. They were just relaxing there, until they saw this weird orb on their wall.

It became getting bigger and bigger. Cece and Rocky decide to get closer and they both get sucked in..

**No One's P.O.V**

Rocky and Cece both landed on the ground.

They both looked at each other shocked.

"Cece!"

"Rocky?!"

They both looked around, and saw an old looking house.

"Rocky where are we?" Cece asked scared.

"I don't know...but this place looks so old." Rocky says and looks around.

They both stopped looking around because this young blonde girl caught their eye.

"Hey Cece...isn't that your mom...when she was young?"

"Yeah..."

They both looked at each other with a more scared look.

* * *

**[~Music~]**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor,**

**it can get a little CRAZY**

**when the kick hits the floor.**

**Make a scene, make a scene, nobody can ignore.**

**Don't knock it till you ROCK IT,**

**we can't take it no more!**

**Bring the lights up,**

**bust the door down,**

**All together now!**

**SHAKE IT UP! SHAKE IT UP!**

**~Beat~**

**SHAAKE IT UP!**

**[~End Of Music~]**

* * *

**Cece's P.O.V**

"Rocky where are we?" I asked scared.

"I don't know Cece.."

We both walked slowly towards the old looking house, and not to mention that my mom walked in there...when she was young!

"Rocky, I'm scared.."

"Cece calm down. Maybe...maybe we're dreaming." She says and pinches me.

"Ow!" I yell out and punched her.

"Ow!" Rocky says and rubs her hand. "What was that for?"

"Why did you pinch me?"

"Cause, I thought we were dreaming."

"Well Rocky, we aren't dreaming."

"I can see that."

Rocky and I began to argue.

Then we see my mom come out.

"Hey girls.."

Rocky and I stood there. We turned around slowly.

"Hey.." We both say it softly and slowly.

"Do I know you?" My mom asked.

"Ummm..." I didn't really know what to say..

"We're new to this city!" Rocky finally says.

My mom just nodded.

"Yeah...yeah. Of course! We are both new to this town." I say and agreed with Rocky.

"Oh okay, do you want me to show you around?" My mom asked.

"Sure." Rocky and I say.

"Georgia." We hear a female voice say from behind us.

"Oh my.." I say.

"Heavens..." Rocky finishes.

That's Rocky's mom! When she was younger!

"Mom.." Rocky says softly.

Marcie looked at her weird.

I got Rocky and pulled her to the side.

"Excuse us for a second." I say and pull Rocky.

"Rocky!"

"What Cece?"

"Don't call her mom."

"Why not? She's my mom."

"Yeah I know, but...I think we went back to time...maybe were in the year when our mom's were young...like us.." I say and freak out a little.

"Okay Cece, that's probably the craziest thing I ever heard." Rocky says and walks away.

I went and followed her, and we see these two strange people.

"I am Kashlack"

"And I am Squitzza."

"And we are...the Hessenheffer!" They both say.

Our moms turned to them.

"Hey!" They both say happily.

Rocky and I had our mouths open.

"Our moms were actually friends with the Hessenheffers?"" I say to Rocky.

"Yeah...and they looked married already." Rocky says confused.

"Well, they are from another country." I say.

Rocky just nodded and we both walked towards them.

"Hey. So Marcie and I were talking, and will I will show you Cece, around. And Marcie will show your tall friend around." My mom says.

Rocky just groaned.

"Okay." I say.

And we both separated.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

So now its me and my mom...well when she was young. So basically...I wasn't born yet.

"So..." I say.

"Yes? Do you any questions?" My mom asked.

"Actually yes mo-I mean yes Marcie." I say and I feel weird calling her by her name.

"Well what is it?"

"Well...where exactly are we?" I asked.

"Well you are in Chicago." My mom says.

"This is Chicago?!" I asked in shock.

My mom got a scared look on her face. "Yeah, this is Chicago."

"Wow...is there any dancing go around?" I asked.

"Yeah, but its really slow." She says.

"Really, so there's no Hip-Hop going around?" I asked.

"What's that?" My mom asked with a confused tone.

I just got my eyes wide.

I can't believe that Hip-Hop wasn't discovered yet. Like seriously. How long did it take for it to be discovered.

"What songs do you listen to?" I asked.

"Opera." My mom says.

I gasped. "OPERA?"

"Yeah, that's the thing right now."

"Wow...So how are you and Grand-...I mean your mom?" I say.

"Well...we're okay I guess...its just that...I'm kind of scared of being outside."

"Why?" I asked concerned.

"Because my mom always kept me inside with her. Now you see, if your mom ever does that...its going to end up really bad." She says.

"Why?"

"Because, then you won't see how the outside will be, and how it is." She says.

And that made me think...maybe that's why my mom wanted me to go outside and hang out with friends...she was saying that to me...because she doesn't want me to end up like she did...when she was young..

"Oh..." I say and look down.

"What's wrong sweetie?" My mom asked, and it sounded like she actually cared.

"Oh nothing...I just have to go back and say sorry to my mom...I kind of blew up on her, when she told me something...and now I know why."

My mom smiled and nodded.

"Marcie..."

"Yes?"

"I have a feeling that...you will be the best mom around." I say and hugged her.

I can feel her hugging me back.

We pulled apart and she just smiled and I smiled.

"Thanks...umm...Rocky right?" She says.

"My full name is Raquel Opera Blue." I say and stood there shocked as well.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing..."

Now I know why my mom put the Opera as my middle name, she loved that type of music!

"Well I gotta go find my friend. Her and I are going to put a little performance." I say and go find Cece.

**Cece's P.O.V**

"So Cece...you look like a fun girl." My mom says.

I smiled at that. "Why thank you." I say and flip my hair.

"You kind of remind me of me." She says.

I just stayed quiet and tried to not act suspicious.

"Hahah." I nervously laugh.

"What's wrong girl?" She asked.

"Nothing hahaa." I say and try to avoid the look of looking suspicious.

"Well tell me, what type of music you like." My mom asked.

"Well Georgia.." Wow I feel weird. "I like Hip-Hop." I say.

She got a strange look. "Hip-Hop?"

"Do you know what that is?" I asked.

"No."

I gasped. I put my hand on my chest. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...Hey Georgia."

"Yeah Cece."

"Can I ask you a question." I say.

"Go ahead and ask anything." She says happily.

"How were you...with your mom?" I asked worriedly.

"Ughh...she's a total nob. Like, I get out a lot, because I like staying at my house." She says rudely.

"Hey now! Why are you like that?"

"What do you mean? Ugh, I am like that, but my mom says I'm like that because I don't really stay with her or the family." She says.

"Wow..."

Now I know why my mom wanted me to stop going out a lot.

I was about to say something, but Rocky interrupted me.

"Cece!" Rocky says and grabs me.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to plan a meeting for this...old looking Chicago." She say in disgust.

I looked around sacredly. "This is Chicago?"

"Yes, now lets go."

**~At the parking lot (No One's P.O.V)~**

There were a lot of people just standing there, and waiting on what was going on there.

"Rocky...almost the whole Chicago showed up!" Cece says.

"Cece calm down." Rocky says.

"Why are we doing this?" Cece asked.

"I think Chicago needs to see something new here." Rocky says and smiles.

* * *

**~The song they're dancing to. (Song is singed by Rocky.)**

***An alarm sound goes on***

***Bells sound***

**Looking for a bit of trouble I **

**wanna have a little fun tonight **

**Watch me while I speed it up**

** Count down, get it, get it, turn it up (****Ha!)**

** Gon' work it just like that **

**Follow me until the game's over **

**Move closer, bring it back **

**Marching like a comeback soldier**  
** I can't help myself **

**I could be your drummer girl, move it like this **

**Loving how you put it down with me**

** Move to the beat of my drum**  
** Got it like aye **

**Boom da da ah**

**Aye! **

**Boom da da ah**

**Got it like aye **

**Boom da da ah **

**Move to the beat of my drum**  
** Got it like aye **

**Hey! **

**Got, got it like aye **

**Hey **

**Move, move to the beat of my drum **

**Got it like**  
** Show me if you got it ah **

**Lemme see your game face on for me **

**Work it, don't you make it stop **

**Partying with my shades on baby **

**I could be a ringleader yeah **

**Calling all the shots tonight **

**Giving you a little fever**

** So keep it going 'til the sun rise**

**Gon' work that just like that **

**Follow me until the game's over **

**Move closer, bring it back **

**Marching like a comeback soldier**  
** I can't help myself **

**I could be your drummer girl, move it like this**

** Loving how you put it down with me **

**Move to the beat of my drum**  
** Got it like aye **

**Boom da da ah **

**Aye boom da da **

**Got it like aye boom da da ah**

**Move to the beat of my drum (Got it like aye!)**  
** So if you wanna break it down **

**Gotta keep up with the rhythm now**  
** Hey Hey **

**Hey!**

**Got it like aye **

**Hey **

**Got it Hey **

**Got it like aye**  
** I can't help myself **

**I could be your drummer girl, move it like this **

**Loving how you put it down with me**

** Move to the beat of my drum**  
** Got it like aye**  
** I can't help myself **

**I could be your drummer girl, move it like this **

**Loving how you put it down with me **

**Move to the beat of my drum**  
** Got it like aye **

**Boom da da ah **

**Aye! **

**Boom da da **

**Got it like aye **

**Boom da da ah **

**Move to the beat of my drum**  
** Got it like aye **

**Hey! **

**Got it like aye**

** Hey! **

**Move, move to the beat of my drum **

**Got it like aye **

**Hey!**

**Hey! Hey! **

**Beat of my drum!**

* * *

The crowd began to cheer loudly.

Rocky and Cece just smiled and hugged each other.

They both felt something weird...they both began to vanish little by little.

**Rocky's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and I was at my room.

I can hear my mom knocking on my door.

"Rocky, honey are you okay?" My mom asked.

I quickly got up and opened the door and hugged her.

"Mom I missed you."

My mom hugged me back.

"Is everything okay Rocky?"

"Yes mom...everything is perfect." I say and smiled.

**Cece's P.O.V**

Well this was a weird day. I was at my room and I went and got out.

I saw my mom talking on the phone, ordering Chinese food.

I ran to her and gave a big hug.

"Mom!"

My mom dropped the phone and hugged me back.

"Cece...what's going on?"

"I missed you sooo much."

"I haven't even left. You went and lock-" I interrupted her.

"I know! And I'm sorry on how acted earlier."

"Ohh, sweetie its okay."

"Mom, you shouldn't order nothing." I say.

My mom got a confused look. "Why?"

"Because we should do a mother and daughter cooking." I say happily.

My mom smiled.

**Rocky's and Cece's P.O.V**

Rocky was about to leave and go to the movies.

Cece went and got normal clothes, that way she can cook.

They both turned to their moms.

"You're the best mom ever. I love you." They both say and hugged their moms...

* * *

**Well that's it for this episode. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'M BACK! It wasn't that long that I was out of this site. LOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Will hope you liked this. :) Review please. ^0^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time. I'm outs!**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 4 (Part 2): 'Future It Up'

**Deuce's P.O.V**

I was walking outside of Cece's apartment, and I could of sworn that I saw this weird flash on window...but maybe I was just imagining that on my head.

Now you guys are probably wondering why I'm walking outside, and not sleeping. Well I barely got off Crusty's and now I'm walking home...and best believe that the Chicago's streets look scary. I'm really scared right now. What if someone pops out of no where, and tries to harm me...ahh! No Deuce! Don't think of that, just think postive and think of good things...like Dina and Unicorns...wait did I really say Unicorns...wow...something is wrong with me.

While I was walking, I heard some footsteps from behind me.

I stood there and didn't move at all. I tried to listen carefully, and nothing. Everything was just quiet.

I began to walk again, and once again! I heard footsteps.

Now I was straight up scared and frightened. What if its murder that's following me...

I began to walk faster, and so did the footsteps from behind. I began to jog a little and so did the footsteps. Then I just started running for my life!

I can here the person from behind me also running after me. Oh no! This the end for me, I didn't even get to marry Dina yet! What is she going to with out me. How is she going to react.

While I was running for my life, I tripped and fell.

I saw a shadow in front of me. I cover myself. "Please don't kill me!" I said frightened.

"Deuce...its just me." I hear a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw Gunther.

"Gunther what the heck!" I say angrily.

"What?" He says confused.

"Why didn't you just call me. And instead of walking from behind me mysteriously." I say.

Gunther just got a blanked look. "What ever Deuce. What are you doing in these streets at this time?" He asked confused.

"I barely got off Crusty's and what about you?" I asked.

"Well I went shopping." He says happily.

"And you barely came out." I asked and my eyes went wide.

"Yup. They kicked me out cause I was there the whole day, and didn't buy anything." He says and smiles.

"Wow. You didn't buy ANYTHING?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because their clothes were ugly and normal. Their not my type." Gunther says.

"Nothing is your type." I say.

"What did you say?" Gunther asked.

"Nothing!" I say right away.

Gunther just looks at me.

"You make Tinka sound normal." I mumbled.

"Deuce, you need to speak louder." Gunther says.

"Its nothing Gunther. Just go home already." I say.

"Well my home is on the direction you're going to." He says. "So I'll just walk with you."

"Yayy." I say boringly.

We both began to walk straight, and it was a quiet type of walk.

I mean me and Gunther don' really get along. Gunther and I arm wrestled, he tried to be my friend...and it didn't work out for him, he usually makes fun of me when he has the chance, and he thinks my style is lame. Look at his style! His style is strange...he that rhymed!

As we were walking we both saw this shining thing straight up ahead.

We both stopped and looked at each other. The light began top shine brighter and brighter.

"Deuce...what is that?" Gunther asked sounding a little scared.

"I don't man...maybe we should walk the other way." I say and Gunther just nodded.

We turned around and there was also a light, brighter than the one we saw first.

"Oh no! We're surrounded!." I yell out.

The lights were getting closer and closer. I hugged Gunther and Gunther hugged me back.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you!" Gunther says.

"I'm sorry that I painted your hair red." I say.

Gunther just gives me a glare. "It was you!"

The lights finally reached us, and Gunther and I screamed.

**~To The Future** **(Still Deuce's P.O.V)~****  
**

I opened my eyes and we were in weird and fancy looking place...and then Gunther and I realized that we were still hugging.

We pulled apart. And just stood there awkwardly.

"Never speak of this again." I say.

"Agree." Gunther says.

We both started looking around.

"Wow! This place looks so fabulous!" Gunther says happily.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I say annoyed.

"Wow! This place looks so-"

"Gunther I was kidding!" I say angrily.

Gunther just gives me a sad look.

"Look sorry, lets just see where we are at." I say and we start looking around again.

I then spotted Dina...pregnant?

"Dina!" I say shocked.

She turns to me and looks at me surprised. "Deucie! You look so young."

"What do you mean?" I say.

Gunther just had a confused look.

"You look like you're 16 again, and that was on the year 2013." She says.

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! 2013?" Gunther says.

"Yeah, we are on the year 2025." She says.

Gunther and I had our mouths opened.

"What?!" We both say.

* * *

**[~Music~]**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor,**

**it can get a little CRAZY**

**when the kick hits the floor.**

**Make a scene, make a scene, nobody can ignore.**

**Don't knock it till you ROCK IT,**

**we can't take it no more!**

**Bring the lights up,**

**bust the door down,**

**All together now!**

**SHAKE IT UP! SHAKE IT UP!**

**~Beat~**

**SHAAKE IT UP!**

**[~End Of Music~]**

* * *

**Gunther's P.O.V**

What?! What does she mean 2025? What in the goats is going on here? I thought we were in Chicago, and it was 2013. Now were in this fabulous looking place and its on the year 2025! And Dina looks pregnant...hmm.

I grabbed Deuce by the shirt and pulled him away.

"Can you excuse us Dina." I tell her nicely.

Then I look at Deuce serious. "Deuce what is going on?!" I asked.

"I don't know man. I'm also confused, just like you are." He says.

I can tell he was actually confused and had no idea on what was going on.

"Well...what are we going to do." I asked.

Then Dina came from behind us. "You two are young Gunther and young Deucie huh?"

I jumped a little cause she scared me, and I turned slowly. "Yeahhh." I say slowly and give her a crack smile.

"Well then...welcome to the future." She says.

Deuce and I looked around...it looked so futuristic, flying cars, floating buildings, flying trains, and the streets look so good and not scary and ghetto.

"Woww." Deuce says while looking around and having a surprised look.

"I know." I say and looked surprised as well.

"What do you two think?" Dina asked and smiles.

"It looks awesome!" Deuce and I say excited.

"Come. Let me take you two home." She says.

We both followed her.

**~At Deuce's and Dina's Home (Still Gunther's P.O.V)~**

"This where I live." Deuce asked amazed.

"Yup." Dina says. "Let me get Deuce here."

We both nodded and waited for to get him. But instead, she stayed there.

"Deuce! Come here!" She screams out.

Deuce and I covered our ears and looked at her.

"Coming sweetie!" We here a voice say.

Then we see...Deuce come! He finally grew his little mustache.

He came smiling but then frowned as soon as he saw us. "What the heck? Why am I doing here...when I looked young." Future Deuce says and looks at Dina while pointing at Deuce.

"Well, they flashed here." Dina says.

"They what now?" Future Deuce asked.

"They both got transported here." Dina says.

"Ohhhhh...Wait what?! That's bad." Future Deuce says.

"I know...but in the mean time,, we will try to get them back." Dina says.

"Okay good. If you guys want, you two can go to my shop. At Crusty's." Future Deuce says.

"Wait...you own that place now?" Deuce asked happily.

"Yes I do." Future Deuce says proud.

"Yeah, you still remain doing pizzas." Dina says and walks to the kitchen.

Future Deuce puts his head down and follows her.

Deuce just frowns. And I just started to laugh.

"You were meant to be in that job...for ever." I say and laugh even harder.

Deuce just got out and we both walked to Crusty's.

**~At Crusty's~**

**Deuce's P.O.V**

We finally arrived to Crusty's and wow...nothing had really changed...great..

Gunther and I sat on a table.

"Man this freaky." I say.

"I know. First we were on 2013, and now in a flash, we are on the year 2025!" He says loudly.

"Shhhh...dude. You're making people stare at us weird. Keep it down." I say.

"Oh right." Gunther says.

Then we both see Ty...and Tinka...feeding each other and being all lovey dovey on each other.

"What the goats?" Gunther says in disgust.

I also had a disgust look.

"What are Ty and Tinka doing?" I say.

"I know." Gunther says and sounding grossed out.

We both were just starring at them.

Tinka really did get beautiful and Ty seemed to have gotten a little muscle now.

Tinka was wearing a blue dress with strings on her hair. And Ty was just wearing a tight black shirt and skinny jeans...him and his skinny jeans.

Tinka then turned to us and looked at us shocked.

Gunther and I turned away and tried not look at her...but it was to late, she was already coming.

"Are my eyes deceiving me." She says.

'What's wrong honey." Ty says and comes as well.

"Oh no.." I say softly.

"This Gunther and Deuce...when they were 16." She says and points at us.

Gunther and I turned around slowly.

Ty just ad his mouth opened. "It is them when they were 16!" Ty says.

"Shhhhh!" We both say.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tinka asked.

"We got flashed here." I tell them.

They both just nodded.

"See Ty. I told you that the transporter was gone." She says.

"I know, I know. I never said that you were lying. Besides, it was on the news too." Ty says.

"Are you two going out?" Gunther asked.

"Going out?" Ty says. "We're married bro." He says and gets Tinka close to him. Tinka was just smiling and hugs him.

"You two are what?!" We both say.

Then we hear footsteps from up stairs.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." Rocky says...and wow! She grew taller.

"Hey Rocky." Ty says.

"Hey guys." Cece says and comes with Logan...holding hands.

We both got our eyes wide.

But Gunther looked sad.

When Cece spotted us. She just froze there.

"Gunther..." She says softly.

Logan just gave her a weird look. "Well I'll be back babe." He says and kisses her and leaves to the bathroom.

Rocky spotted us as well.

"What are 16 year old Gunther and Deuce doing here?" She says and loos at Tinka and Ty.

"They got flashed here!" Ty says.

Cece just nodded. "Wow Gunther, I haven't seen you for like...20 years." She says.

"20 years?" Gunther says.

"Yeah, you left back tot eh Old Country again." She says sadly.

We all stayed quiet.

"So how's 2013 going?" Rocky asked.

"Well you know, Gunther and Cece like each other. And Ty and Tinka as well. And you're going out with Logan." I say.

Gunther just had his eyes wide.

Cece looked at Gunther. "You liked me...when were 16?" She says happily.

Gunther just nodded.

"Well then...I didn't know Tinka had feelings for me during that year." Ty says.

"Yeah, and I didn't know that Ty had feelings for me during that year either." She says.

"Oh yeah huh. I totally forgot about that. It was a really good time." Rocky says.

We all stayed quiet again...

"Well guys." Dina says. "We finally fixed the time a machine." Dina says and grabs us.

She putted us on the machine and turned it one.

It felt like we were getting flashed at. And traveling fast.

I closed my eyes because of how bright it was in there.

**~At Their Normal Year~**

When I opened my eyes, were at the ghetto streets again.

I looked at Gunther and Gunther had a angry look.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming." I say.

"Deuce..." Gunther says.

"Yes?" I say and looked at him.

"I think we changed our future! So this future is going to change for us!" Gunther says.

"How do you know?" I say.

"Oh I don't know...maybe because you told them how we were in this year!" He says.

"Oh no..." I say.

"Well see you later. Hopefully nothing major had changed." He says and leaves.

Okay now...I'm panicking!

* * *

**Well that's it for this episode. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til Next Time.**

**I'm outs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 4 (Part 3): 'Present It Up'

**No One's P.O.V (At The Shake It Up Studio)**

Gary was just relaxing there in the food section, and getting himself a muffin to eat before his show starts. But then Tinka walks in, looking concerned and worried about something.

"Gary." Tinka calls out.

Gary then turns and sees Tinka. "Yes Tinkle?" Gary says.

Tinka frowns at that respond. "Gary...its Tinka." She says angrily.

"No, I'm pretty sure is Tinkle." Gary says.

"Well its not!" Tinka screams out angrily and then breathes in deeply to relax.

Gary just had a scared look on his face and was waiting for Tinka to says something.

"Have you seen Gunther, Rocky, and Cece?" She asked.

Gary got a confused look. "Since when did you care about Cece and Rocky?"

"Just answer my question." Tinka says.

"Oh, well I don't know. I haven't seen them around the Shake It Up Studio." Gary says disappointingly.

Tinka then had a disappointed look.

"Sorry Tinkle." Gary says and leaves.

Tinka turned to him angrily as he left. "For the last time, its not Tinkle, its Tinka!" She says.

She then sees Ty walk in.

"Ty.."

"Tinka.."

They both just looked at each other.

"Have you seen Gunther?" Tinka asked.

"No, have you seen Rocky?" Ty asked.

"No, have you seen Cece?" Tinka asked once again.

"No, have you seen Deuce?" Ty asked once more.

"No.." Tinka says.

They both stood quiet.

"Well this weird." Ty says and breaks the silent.

"Yeah, weirder than your rash." Tinka says.

Ty just gave Tinka a serious look.

"Wait...what are you doing here?" Tinka asked

"Well Gary called me, and wanted me to dance for this Shake It Up." Ty says proud.

Tinka just gave him a weird look.

"I'm such a great dancer, that everyone wants me to join their show. Well I was here before, but hey I'm back." He says.

"Yes, everyone wants you in their show or job, that no shop was available for you, except for Logan's." Tinka says.

Ty turns to her angrily.

Gary then walks in.

"Well Ty, since Cece isn't here...you're gonna have to dance with Tinkle here." Gary says.

Ty starts to laugh and Tinka was just mad.

"I'm not going to dance to big time rash here." She says.

Ty stops laughing and turns to her. "Hey!"

"Well I'm sorry you two, but you two are partners for this dance." Gary says and leaves.

They both looked at each other disgusted.

"What ever, you can't be that bad." Tinka says and leaves.

Ty just copied what she said but in an annoying tone.

* * *

~**The Song They're Dancing To.~**

**Putting up my defenses up.**

**Cause I don't want to fall in love.**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a Heart Attack!**

**Never put my love out on the line.**

**Never said YES to the right guy.**

**Never had trouble getting what I want.**

**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough.**

**When I don't care...I can Play'Em like Ken Doll.**

**Won't wash my hair.**

**Then make 'Em bounce like a basketball.**

**But you!**

**Make wanna act like a girl.**

**Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you!**

**Makes me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand!**

**You make me GLOWWWWW!**

**But I cover up, won't let it SHOWWW!**

**So I'm**

**Putting my defenses up.**

**Cause I don't want to fall in love.**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a HEART ATTACK!**

**I think I'd have a HEART ATTACK!**

**I think I'd have a heart attack.**

**The feelings got lost in my lungs.**

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb.**

**And there's no one else to blame.**

**So scared, I take off and I run.**

**I'm flying too close to sun.**

**And I burst into fllaaameesss.**

**Flames..**

**Flaaaammesss.**

**You make me GLOWWWW.**

**But I cover up, won't let it SHOWWWW.**

**So I..**

**Putting my defenses up.**

**Cause I don't to fall in love.**

**If I ever I did that, I think I'd have a heart attack...**

**~Song Ends~**

**Crowd begins to clap..**

* * *

**[~Music~]**

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor,**

**it can get a little CRAZY**

**when the kick hits the floor.**

**Make a scene, make a scene, nobody can ignore.**

**Don't knock it till you ROCK IT,**

**we can't take it no more!**

**Bring the lights up,**

**bust the door down,**

**All together now!**

**SHAKE IT UP! SHAKE IT UP!**

**~Beat~**

**SHAAKE IT UP!**

**[~End Of Music~]**

* * *

**Ty's P.O.V**

"So little man, guess you're stuck here with me." I tell Flynn.

"Why is your house soo much cleaner than our house." Flynn says and looks around.

"Well...cause we're not you guys." I say happily.

Flynn put a frown. "No Ty...just no."

I then put a frown.

"Well are you hungry or anything?" I asked.

"Yeah just a little, what do you have to eat?" Flynn asked and walks in to the kitchen.

"Well, we have...nothing but bacon." I say sadly.

"Ooohhhh BACON!" Flynn says excitedly. "That's enough for me."

"Yeah for you, but not for me." I say.

"Well sucks for you." Flynn says and gets the bacon.

I grabbed Flynn and carried him. "We're going food shopping." I say and walked out of my apartment.

**~At the Grocery Store~**

I had Flynn a kart like a little kid.

"Dude, I can walk." He says angrily.

"I know, but since you're a little brat, you can get lost here." I say.

"Big to differ. I so won't get lost." Flynn says.

"What ever little man, you're not getting off this kart." I say and walk to the food section.

I started looking around.

I picked up some carrots.

"Ty, why will you get carrots?" Flynn asked confused.

"Well, you need to stay healthy...in order to have this fine body that I have." I say and touch my chest.

"Yeah, which I'm pretty sure it will soon be gone." He says.

I gave him a glare. "Hah, really funny." I say and put the carrots on the kart.

We've been shopping for a while now, and our kart is pretty full.

"I can't believe this kart is full of vegetables." Flynn says disgusted.

"Well believe it little man." I say.

Then I accidentally crashed to someones kart.

I looked up and her back was turned...and damm.

"Oh...I'm sorry. A fine looking lady like you shouldn't be bumped by-" I stopped as soon as she turned. "Tinka!" I say shockingly.

She gave me a creeped out look. "Please tell me that you weren't talking to me." She says.

"Uhhh." I didn't really know what to say.

"Why would you talk to me that way anyways?" She says.

"Oh c'mon Tinka! Don't be so harsh on yourself." I say and walk to her.

"What ever Ty." She says and tries not to sound sad.

"Umm hello! I'm still like here." Flynn says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I say and focused on Tinka.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" Flynn asked.

Tinka and I turned to him.

"Ty Blue is actually interested on Tinka Hessenheffer." He says.

I'm gonna kill him as soon as we get home. I can feel my face turning red.

Tinka was just looking at me. "Kids these days...right."

"Yeah, haha...kids." I say and brushed it off.

I turned to Flynn and gave him a deadly glare. I believe he got the message cause he turned and stayed quiet.

"Oh hello there." I hear a voice say.

I turned and I see this white kid.

"Oh Ty and Flynn, I want you two to meet Klause." She says and smiles.

"AW, hello there." I say.

"Hi there Ty and Flynn." Klause says.

"So you're babysitting too huh?" I asked Tinka.

"Sadly...yes." She says.

"Whats with that tone?" I asked.

"Oh its nothing." She says.

"Klause can't be that bad." I say and looked at Tinka in the eyes.

"He's not, its just that...I'm worried about Gunther." She says.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Rocky, Cece, and Deuce." I say.

We were quiet again.

"Oh Tinka, isn't Ty the guy you-" Tinka rushed to Klause and covered his mouth.

Flynn and I stared at them weird.

"Well you look at the time, I got to go." She says and laughs a little.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, everything is okay Ty. Thank you for caring." Tinka says and smiles at me.

"Oh...okay then." I say and smile back.

Tinka and Klause left...and now it was just me and Flynn.

"Dude, I want to go home." Flynn says.

"That's where we are heading little man." I say and we leave.

**~(At the Blue's apartment)~**

"Ty, you better know how to cook." Flynn tells me.

"Nope, do you know how?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Flynn! I'm kidding! Of course I know how to cook." I say.

"Okay then, cook me some bacon." He says.

"Nahh, I'ma make some meat and rice. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Better than vegetables." He says and I putted a frown.

Its turned night, and still no sign of Rocky.

Now I was really worried.

But then I hear the door open, and I can hear my mom's and Rocky's laugh.

I saw them both come in and I ran to her.

"Rocky!" I say and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, well hello there Ty." She says.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Its a long story, but right now I'm tired and I'm going to sleep." She says and leaves.

"Yeah me too." My mom says.

"Cece!" I heard from up stairs.

I guess she's back as well.

I got a text from Tinka.

**Tinka: Ty! My brother is back! :D**

I just smiled at that text.

Well at least everything is back to normal now...I really need to get Flynn top eat more vegetables.

As I thought that, I fell to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 5: 'Rival It Up'

**In a all new "Shake It Up"!..**

* * *

**[*Cece and Rocky have been offer for a dance performance for their school.*]**

**Rocky: Cece I got some news.**

**Cece: Me too, but you say it first.**

**Rocky: Oh you do too, okay better you say it first.**

**Cece: No you say it.**

**Rocky: No you.**

**Cece: Okay how about we say it at the same time.**

**Rocky: Perfect.**

**Cece and Rocky: 1,2,...3! I got offer to dance for the school!**

**They stood quiet and just looked at each other.**

**Rocky: Excuse me?**

**Cece: You what now?**

**[*How far will Cece and Rocky go for that dance.*]**

**Cece: Hey Mr. Land, I washed your car.**

**Mr. Land: Why thank you Cece.**

**Rocky: But Mr. Land...I...cleaned your house and graded all the math tests you had.**

**Mr. Land: Well done Ms. Blue!**

**Cece just glares at Rocky and Rocky glares back at her.**

***Also***

**Dina: Deucie! Tinka and I are playing Volleyball. Wanna join?**

**Deuce: Sure.**

**[*Ty and Deuce think that the girls aren't good at sports.*]**

**Ty: You're going down Tinkle!**

**Tinka: We will see about that.**

**Tinka jumps and spikes the ball and it goes directly to Ty.**

**Ty: Ohhh No..**

* * *

**Its a challenging episode of Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Tinka: You guys are going down, babeee!**

* * *

**Don't miss it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 5: 'Rival It Up'

**Cece's P.O.V**

I was at the hallways, sitting on the bench...yes that bench where Rocky and I usually sit at.

I was just there thinking about a lot of stuff...like dating, dancing, school work, and many more other stuff like my brother and my mom. Ever since I came back from that old looking place...which was weird cause I saw my mom when she was young, well anyways! My mom and I have been closer now, and that pretty much makes me happy.

My thoughts got interrupted as soon as I heard Mr. Land call me out.

"Cece Jones!" Mr. Land calls out.

I jumped a little and began to panic. "Yes Mr. Land.." I say softly.

Oh no! I'm in trouble, but what can I possibly do this time..

"You are on that dancing show right?" Mr. Land asked.

I just nodded.

"Well I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to be in a dance performance. You know, to represent our school." He says.

I jumped up and smiled. "You want ME to dance for the school and represent it." I asked excitedly.

"Yes, I think you are an amazing dancer. I've seen you, you dance pretty good. And we can use your dancing skills." He says and smiles.

"Oh my wow! You actually think I'm good. Ahh! I am so excited that I just can't stop smiling." I say and begin to jump.

"Okay Mrs. Jones. Don't make me regret my choice of picking you." He says and a serious tone.

I then got serious. "Right, sorry about that. It just...for some reason, it means a lot to me." I say and smiled again.

"Well it better Cece. Cause you need to be extremely good, and we're gonna pound all the schools that are here in Chicago." Mr. Land says.

"Wait...I'm going against all the schools in Chicago." I asked in a scared tone.

"Well of course. See ya later Cece. You better practice." Then Mr. Land leaves.

I just stood there.

What if I'm not good enough. What if I lose really bad...wait what am I saying. I am Cece Jones! I am amazing.

"Yes I am." I said to myself.

"You finally accepted the fact that you're a lulinatic." I hear a voice say.

I turned around. "Listen Tinka. At least I get to represent the school." I say proudly.

"YOU'RE going to represent OUR school?" Tinka asked shocked.

I nodded and was still smiling.

"Well...we're doomed." Tinka says and walks away.

I just stood there with my mouth opened and watched Tinka as she left.

* * *

**~[Music]~**

***Beat***

**Everybody, everybody**

**Get out on the floor**

**It can get a little CRAZY**

**When the kick hits the floor**

**Make a scene, make scene**

**Nobody can Ignore**

**Don't knock it**

**Til you ROCK it**

**We can't take it no more**

**Bring the lights up!**

**Bust the door down!**

**All together now..**

**Shake it up! Shake it up!**

***Beat***

**SHAAAKE IT UP!**

* * *

**Rocky's P.O.V**

"Ugh!" I say annoyed.

"Whats up with you Rock?" My brother asked.

"Its been a rough day so far." I say.

"And why is that?" Ty asked.

"My teacher won't give me my grade yet, I tripped today cause my shoe was untied, and well nothing good is happening to me so far." I say sadly.

"Ohhhh...and about that shoe thing...yeah it was me who untied them." Ty says.

I looked at him mad. "Why would you that?! I'm your little sister." I say and hit him.

"Exactly. Thats just what siblings do. Little sister." Ty says and messes up my hair.

I just gave him a mean look and then he walks away.

"Can't this day get any worser." I say to myself.

"Ms. Blue!" I hear Mr. Land call me.

"Oh great." I say and turned around to see him.

"Yes Mr. Land?" I asked.

"You're good at dancing right?" He asked.

"Well of course I am." I say and flip my hair.

"Good, how will you like to dance for the school." He asked.

"I'd love to." I say excitedly.

"Good, now practice and don't disappoint me." He says and leaves.

"I won't Mr. Land. Don't worry." I say to him.

Then I Cece coming.

"Cece I got some news!" I say happily.

"Me too, but you say it first." Cece says.

"Oh you do too, okay better you say it first." I say.

"No you say it." She says.

"No you." I say.

"Okay how about we say it at the same time." Cece finally says.

"Perfect." I say and agreed.

"1,2...3! I got offer to dance for the school!" We both said.

And it got quiet...real quiet..and we were just looking at each other.

"Excuse me?" I finally spoke up.

"You what now?" Cece asked.

I laughed a little. "I SAID, that I got OFFER to DANCE for the school. I DID!" I say and point at myself.

"Well that's funny...because I GOT OFFER to dance for THE SCHOOL!" Cece says and points at herself as well.

"Oh yeah...but in your dreams I say.

"Haha, really funny Raquel. But I was chosen first." Cece says.

"Umm not, actually I was chosen first." I say.

"Well then...let the best dancer win." Cece says.

"Oh I'll win." I say and we both walked away from each other.

**Ty's P.O.V**

Deuce and I went outside to the park and were just walking, and we were just laughing.

But then we see Dina come.

"Hey Deucie!" She says.

"Sup Dina." Deuce says.

"Tinka and I are playing Volley ball. Wanna join?" Dina asked.

"Sure." Deuce says.

"Wait, you girls play sports?" I asked confused.

Dina turned to Ty really surprised. "Did you really just asked that?"

"Well yeah." Ty says.

Dina gasped.

"What's wrong sweetie? I mean, girls playing sports...there's a reason why there's mostly pure boys on a sport team." Deuce says.

"Well then. Lets see about that. And by the way, girls are so good at sports." Dina says angrily.

"Nahh not really." Deuce and Ty both say at the same time.

Dina gasps even louder and storms back to the volleyball court.

Deuce and Ty followed.

**Tinka's P.O.V**

I was at the volleyball court, just waiting for Dina. And I honestly don't know where she even went. She just told me that, she would be back and headed herself somewhere. Like she was going to meet up with someone or something.

Speaking of her, I see her...with Deuce and TY following her from behind...I wonder if those were the people that she was going to meet..

"Okay Tinka! Are you ready." Dina asked angrily.

I got up...with a confused look.

The boys went to the other side of the net. And I was just puzzled. What can make Dina possibly mad.

Well I know Deuce does, but she seemed mad about the two of them.

"What's wrong with you Dina?" I asked.

"Ty and Deucie think that US GIRLS, aren't good at sports." Dina says.

I gasped.

"I know." Dina says.

"Well...lets prove them wrong." I say and turned around to face them with the ball in my hand.

"Lets begin this game girls." Ty says, and sounding cocky.

I just rolled my eyes and gave them the ball, that way they can begin.

Ty and Deuce just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright then, letting the winners go first." Ty says.

"Yeah!" Deuce says and agrees with Ty.

Dina and I just rolled our eyes. "Just go!" The two of us tell them.

"You're going down Tinkle." Ty says.

"We'll see about that." I tell him.

Ty ther served the ball and I jumped and spiked it.

The ball was going directly to Ty.

"Ohhh no..." Ty says.

He was so slow of moving that the ball hit his face.

Ty let out a little yell of pain.

Dina and I began to laugh.

"Ty are you okay?" Deuce asked and went to him.

"Yeah." Ty says and gets up. "I guess these girls are men in costume." Ty says.

Dina and I gave him a glare. "You guys are going down babees!" I say.

"Oh no. This game barely started." Ty says and serves the ball again...let the game begin!

**Cece's P.O.V**

I was at school and I cam dirty and kind of wet...why? Well because I was washing 's car. Yeah, Mr. Land doesn't like it when his car is dirty...so I cleaned. Now I bet that will give a chance for him to pick me to be that person to represent the school. Oh yyess Cece, you got this.

Oh look, there's Mr. Land.

"Hey Mr. Land! I washed your car." I tell him.

"Why thank you Cece." Mr Land says proudly.

I just smiled. "You're welcome." Now don't hesitate to pick that dance for the school." I tell him and point at myself.

Then we see Rocky come...great!

"But Mr. Land...I cleaned your house, and graded all the Math tests you had." Rocky says and crosses her arms with a smile on her face.

I had my mouth open.

"Well done Ms. Blue." Mr. Land says and smiles at her.

I gave Rocky a glare and she returned another glare to me.

"Now if you can excuse me, I need to go take care of something." Mr. Land says and leaves.

"Well, well, well. Looks who's kissing Mr. Land's butt." I tell Rocky.

"Wow, this is like my first time kissing someone's butt. You're mostly the person that does that." Rocky says to me.

"Exactly, so don't take my job." I tell her angrily.

"And that'll probably be the only job you'll get." Rocky tells me.

"You know what Rocky. I thought we were friends." I tell her.

"And we are." Rocky says.

"Well then, let me take this chance. Anyways he asked me first!" I say.

"No! This is also a chance for me. Everything has to about you. Well guess what Cece, this time...is my time to shine okay." She says.

"Wow! And I actually that we were friends." I say angrily and close of crying.

"I thought that too." She says and I can see that she had tears on her eyes.

We looked at each other and left.

I can't believe this...is actually happening..

**Ty's P.O.V**

"Yeah! The boys won this game!" I yell out.

Tinka and Dina just looked at us.

"Good job Deuce." I say. "Yeah man!" Deuce says and we high five each other.

"Take that Tinkle." I say and look at Tinka.

"Yeah Ty...good job. You guys beat us...HARSHLY. Hope you're proud of that." Tinka says with tears in her eyes and just leaves.

"Tinka wait." Dina says and follows her.

I turned to Deuce. And Deuce had a frown.

We both then went after them.

**~Outside their apartment~**

"Tinka! Dina! Hold up." Deuce yells out. And we finally reached them.

"Dina...can I speak to Tinka alone...please." I tell Dina and she leaves with Deuce.

I can hear Deuce apologizing while they were walking away.

I went and sat next to Tinka.

"What do you want Ty. I thought you and Deuce would go and celebrate you victory." Tinka says.

"Well we didn't. We came here to apologize. Okay, now that you told us this, we realized that...we were to harsh on you girls. And to be honest, I just got really mad when the ball hit my face...and well that's when I lost it." I tell her, and Tinka was just looking at me. "I'm sorry Tinkabelle." I say and opened my arms for a hug.

Tinka smiled and went in for a hug.

"Yay! We're all happy now." I heard Dina say from the back.

And Deuce and Tinka were holding hands...I guess they made up as well.

"Well I gotta get home. Its getting late." I say.

"Yeah me too." They all say and leave.

Dina and Deuce went the other way, while me and Tinka went the other way.

**~At Blue's apartment~**

I walked in to see my little sister crying and Logan hugging her.

"Rocky what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

Rocky finally told me, and Logan was just mad at Cece. I honestly don't know why he's mad at her, if they're both in this madness.

"Ty, who do you think is better at dance." Rocky asked me.

I looked at her in the eyes. "Rocky I think you and Cece are good. Why don't you two do a duet." I say.

Rocky's head went up. But then she turned away.

"What ever Ty. Me and her aren't friends no more anyways." Rocky says and leaves to her room.

Logan followed her. "Umm, where are you going long hair?" I asked.

Logan didn't stop, he just followed her.

And I was just there in the living room alone..


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 6: 'Birthday Plan It Up'

**In a all new "Shake It Up"!..**

* * *

***Tinka, Cece, Deuce, and Rocky are planning a birthday party for Logan and Ty!***

**Deuce: I know what we should do, we should have a party like in those clubs.**

**Tinka: Um noo, that's a little too wild.**

**Rocky: Guys be quiet! He's my brother, so I should know.**

**Cece: Yeah...let Ms. Perfect talk.**

**Rocky turns to Cece mad. They both were giving each other mean looks.**

**Tinka and Deuce were looking at them back and forward.**

***But are their plans gonna go as they planned? Or are Ty's and Logan's jobs gonna interfere the gangs plans?***

**Ty: Man, why is it so busy all of a sudden?**

**Logan: I don't know! It has never been this busy. I don't know what to do.**

**Ty slaps Logan across the face.**

**Ty: Get a hold of yourself man!**

***Are Rocky and Cece going to work together and plan Logan's and Ty's birthday party?***

**Cece: Um no, Logan doesn't like that.**

**Rocky: Hah, you're telling me this. I'm Logan's girlfriend, so I should know.**

**Rocky grabs a paper that Cece had.**

**Cece: Yeah, but I was close of becoming family with him. And I learned a lot from him. **

**Cece then grabs the paper away from Rocky.**

**Rocky: Fine. You do your own stuff! Cause you want everything your way!**

**Rocky walk away, and so does Cece.**

**Tinka: What are we going to do?**

**Deuce: I don't know..**

* * *

**Guest starring Raven Symones as Ty's and Rocky's aunt.**

* * *

**Raven: Ty don't do that...you little nasty.**

* * *

**Its going to be a Shake It Up episode party!**

* * *

**Don't miss it!**


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 6: 'Birthday Plan It Up'

**~At The Shake It Up Studio (No One's POV)~**

Cece was in the dressing room, getting dressed for their dance they are going to perform.

"Hey Cece." Tinka says as she walked in.

"Hey Tinka. And wow, you look amazing dressed as a party person." Cece says.

Tinka has this light green T-shirt, with a really colorful sweater, and she also had a chain to go with that. Not to forget she was wearing leggings and a snap back.

"Why thank you Cece. You also look awesome...I'm guessing." Tinka says.

Cece frowns. "Wow, thank you I guess."

Cece was wearing some what the same thing as Tinka, just that she had a pink shirt, she was wearing jeans, and didn't have a snap back.

"So where's Rocky?" Tinka asked. "I haven't seen you two hang out together."

"Oh...don't even say her name, when you and me are hanging out. I don't want to know anything about her." Cece says angrily.

"The same thing goes for you Tinka." They hear a voice say. "When you and me Are together, I don't want to hear anything about Cece." Rocky says angrily as well.

Tinka was just looking at them back and forward. "Well then, obviously something happened between you two." Tinka says. "Now what happened.

"Well Cece wants everything to be about herself, and I am sick of it. I've been trying to hold it on, but no. I just couldn't, I had enough...and decided to say something about it." Rocky says and looks at Cece.

"Well, Mr. Land asked me first. And even you know it." Cece says to Rocky.

"Haha! You weren't even going to be chosen. So I don't really got any worries." Rocky says in a cocky voice.

"Wow! You and your brother are the same. Cocky as always." Cece says.

"Yeah and." Rocky stays there and waits for Cece to speak again.

"Its really annoying!" Cece yells out.

Tinka then goes in their argument. "Hey I don't think Ty is annoying when he gets cocky." She says.

"Tinka stay out of this!" Rocky and Cece yell out.

Tinka gasped. "Well then, I guess I will get going." Tinka said and leaves out of the dressing room.

"Well if you thought that was annoying. Wait until you here yourself complaining. I had to live it, and trust, that was really annoying." Rocky says angrily.

"Well if you thought that was annoying. Why don't you hear yourself when you get scared on what we are going to do, when I get idea." Cece says.

"Because your ideas are just plain out stupid." Rocky yells out.

Cece gasped. "You know what Rocky."

They began to argue again, but then Tinka comes.

"Girls!" Tinka screams out.

Cece and Rocky both jumped and turned to Tinka.

"What are we going to do for Ty's and Logan's birthday?" She asked.

"We'll make them a birthday party." Cece and Rocky both said.

They looked at each other.

"Sounds good to me." Tinka says and leaves.

While she was leaving. She also said something else. "By the way, the dance is almost starting." Tinka says.

"Oh no!" Cece says and runs out.

"Snap." Rocky says and also leaves.

* * *

**[The dance they are dancing too]**

***Beat***

**Just got a phone call**

**A hot tip where to go ya'll**

**I heard about another dance floor**

**Ain't no way they gonna sh-sh-shut us down **

**Listen up!**

**Girls and boys**

**I declare its time to makes some noise**

**Show of the hands for all the real Mccoys**

**We'll keep it going all this weekend**

**Hear the sounds..**

**I will never let em shut us down**

**At the after party **

**At the after party(Ye-yeahhh)**

**At the after party (Ohhhh)**

**We ain't never gonna stop (Never gonna stop)**

**At the after party**

**At the after party (Oh Yeahhhh)**

**At the after party**

**We can dance until we drop**

**We got it going on tonight**

**Baby you look outta sight (Oh yeahh)**

**Spinning like a ****satellite**

**Don't wanna come back down (Down)**

**No they won't shut us down (Down, Down, Down)**

**At the after party**

**At the after party **

**AT the after party**

**We ain't never gonna stop**

**At the after party**

**At the after party **

**At the after party**

**We can dance until we drop...**

**Shake it up now**

**Break it up now**

**Take it up now**

**At the after party****  
**

**Shake it up now**

**Break it up now**

**We can dance until we drop...drop**

***Crowd begins to clap for them***

* * *

**[Theme song]**

**Every body, Every body**

**Get down at the floor**

**It can get a little crazy**

**When the kick hits the floor**

**Make a scene, Make a scene**

**Nobody can ignore**

**Don't knock it, til you rock it**

**We can't take it no more**

**Bring the lights up**

**Bust the doors down**

**All together now**

**Shake it up! Shake it up!**

***Beat***

**Shaaaaake it up!**

* * *

**Ty's POV**

"Look at you Ty." My sister says while I was putting my shirt on for work.

"What? I look ridiculous Rocky." I say angrily.

"Well at least you got a job." She says.

"I know, but I miss my old job." I say sadly.

"Don't worry Ty, you will do great." Rocky says and tries to cheer me up.

"Great? Yeah sure okay. I'ma do something that I don't really enjoy." I say and Rocky was just looking at me. "I really liked being the host for 'Shake It Up, Chicago' because...I got to dance there. And you know how much I really like dancing." I say.

Rocky got a sad look.

"Look Ty, I'm really sorry okay. I didn't know that Gary was going to come back." She says.

"I know. Well I'ma go to work okay." I say.

Then I leave.

As I was going to my job, I saw Logan there.

"Hey Ty, ready for work." He asked.

"I guess." I say and walked towards him.

"Hey, its not that bad. It doesn't really get busy here. So its going to be easy." He says.

"But it sucks that my first day of work, is on my birthday." I say.

"Hey, I'm working on my birthday as well. Ty, if you have to work during special days, then you have to. That's just how jobs are. You'll get use to it." Logan says.

He then opens up the store.

"Well let this day begin." Logan says happily.

"Yay." I say boringly.

"Ty, put up a smile now honey." I hear a female say.

Logan and I turned around.

"Aunt Raven?" I say.

"Well hi there Ty." She says.

"You have an aunt?" Logan asked.

"Logan, that's a stupid question. Its if I asked you if you had a father." I say.

He just shrugged.

"What brings you here aunt?" I asked.

"Its your birthday, duh." She says.

"Its my birthday as well." Logan says and smiles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So Ty." My aunt says.

Logan got s frown.

"Aunt, this is Rocky's boyfriend." I say and introduce Logan to my aunt.

She looks at him up and down. "Ohhh, umm, how sweet." She says.

"Hey." Logan says.

"I'm kidding boy. That's really awesome. I hope you take care of her really good...or else." She says in a creepy tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Logan says in a scared tone.

I just begin to laugh.

**Cece's POV**

So the rest of the gang were all at my house planning, and yes even Rocky...

"So how is this going to work?" Tinka asked.

"Yeah, last time I checked...Ty and Logan come out early today." Deuce says.

"Don't worry, Gunther is over there, making sure that they won't go to the house right away." I say happily.

Rocky just rolled her eyes.

"If you got a problem Raquel, then you can just leave out of my house." I say angrily.

"No I won't leave. Because I actually want my boyfriend and my brother to be alive after the plan that you are up to." Rocky says to me.

I just got and angry look and turned away from her.

"That's what I thought, well anyways. I got this awesome plan that they both will like." She says.

We were all just listening to her.

"What if...we make their party...like a dojo." She says.

"A dojo?" We all say.

"Yes a dojo. Logan likes karate, and my bother also likes fighting things, and one of those are karate." She says happily.

Rocky then took this paper out of her pocket. "So this is going to be here and this will be going over here." She was saying and walking around the house.

I then go up to her. "Umm no, Logan doesn't like that." I say and take her paper away.

"Hah, you're telling me this? I'm his girlfriend, so yeah. I should know." She says and takes the paper away from me.

"Yeahhh, but Iw as close of becoming family with him. And I've learned a lot from him." I say and get the paper away from her, but she was still holding on to it.

"Let go." I say.

"No you let go." Rocky says back.

We both began to pull it, until it ripped.

"Fine, you do it your own away. Because you want everything to be by your way." Rocky says angrily and walks away.

I then walked away angrily as well.

"What are we going to do?" Tinka asked Deuce.

"I don't know..." Deuce said clueless.

**Logan's POV**

"See Ty, everything is pretty calmed. We by far only got like 13 customers." I tell him.

"Yeah, you're right Logan. This isn't that bad." He says.

"Good job sweetie." His aunt tells him.

"Umm, Ms. Raven, are you going to be here all day?" I asked.

"Well of course, I want to see Ty work." She says and pinches Ty's check.

"Aunt!" He says and gets away from her.

"Oh yeah, you're 20. You guys grow up so fast." She says and a tear goes down.

"Thanks for coming tho." Ty says and hugs her.

I was just smiling at them and then we see Gunther come.

"Hey Gunther? You eat here?" Ty asked him.

"Umm, yes of course. Haha, yeah I came here to eat." Gunther says.

Ty and I looked at each other.

"Okay? So what are you going to order?" I asked.

But before he can even answer, a whole ton of people came toward us.

"Ahh." I yelled a little.

Ty went back and had a scared look. "Whatta?" He says.

"Oh snap! Its going to be a busy day for you 2." Raven says.

All those people were all ordering at the same time, and it was hard concentrating.

"Man what are going to do? Its never been this busy before." I say and began to panic.

Then Ty slapped me across the face.

We here everyone gasp.

"Ty don't that! You little nasty." Raven says.

"Get a hold of yourself man." Ty says to me.

And then I regained myself. "Right...lets do this." I say and began to cook, while Ty was taking orders.

**Rocky's POV**

I was outside Cece's apartment and thinking on what to do for Ty's and Logan's party.

But then Tinka came.

"Rocky." She says.

"Yes Tinka?" I say.

"Lets get together again and plan this."

"No, I can't plan this, if Cece is going to be there. You saw what happened. We don't really get along." I say.

"But you 2 use too."

"Well now we don't Tinka."

"Unbelievable." Tinka says and I just look at her. "You 2 are not friends, just because a stupid dance thing at school. You 2 didn't even win it. It was this other random person that we don't even know. You 2 are best friends and you 2 plan things like nobody else does." Tinka says and I was just looking at her. "You 2 we meant to be best friends. It sucks seeing you 2 angry at each other and it isn't really that fun. So please." Tinka says.

I get up. "You're right Tinka." I say and go to Cece.

As I was walking to go find Cece, I saw Deuce and Cece hugging.

I coughed and they both turned around.

Cece ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Rocky, I'm so sorry." She says.

I hugged her back, I'm sorry to Cece."

"Promise me that we won't get in a big fight like this." Cece says.

"Promise." I say and we pulled apart and just smiled at each other.

"Yay!" Tinka says.

"Lets get this planning started." Deuce says.

**Gunther's POV**

"Wait stop! Don't go inside yet." I say and try to stop Logan and Ty from going inside Cece's apartment.

"Sparkly boy let go." Ty says.

"Yeah, you little nasty." This woman says.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, she's Rocky's and Ty's aunt." Logan says happily.

"Oh." I say.

Then I see Ty opening her door.

"Noo." I say.

But everything was just pitched dark.

"Zam, its so dark in here." Logan says.

Then the lights go on.

"Surprise!" Everyone says and pops out.

Ty and Logan had a shocked look.

Score! That's what we were all going for.

This room had a mix of karate and a dance floor.

"Wow." Ty says.

"Zam." Logan says and walks to Rocky.

"Babe you did all this?" He asked her.

"Well not just me, Cece, Deuce, and Tinka helped make this place." She says.

Ty turned to Tinka. "You actually helped out?" He asked her while smiling.

"Yes Ty." She says.

He goes to her and hugs her.

Awww, how swe-...wait what? Why is Ty hugging my twin sister?

I felt someone pull me in for a group hug.

"Thanks guys." Logan and Ty tell us.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get this party started." Deuce says.

And we all just began to have some fun there.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 7: 'Trick or Treat It Up' (promo)

**In a all new "Shake It Up"!..**

* * *

***Its Halloween and the whole Cast are going out to get candy***

**Cece: Yay, Halloween here we go.**

**Rocky: More like Candies here we go.**

**They both begin to laugh.**

***But what happens when they go to a house and they decide to pick something else?***

**Dina knocks on the door.**

**They open it.**

**Cece, Rocky, Tinka, and Dina: Trick or Treat! **

**They all say happily.**

**Random Person: Umm...how about Trick? **

**He says and smiles evily.**

**The girls just had a confused look.**

***And the boys decide to go man treating***

**Ty: Dam, yo girl. Hit me up.**

**Ty says and winks.**

**Girl begins to giggle.**

**Deuce: Man, why can't we get candies.**

**Gunther and Flynn: Yeah!**

**Ty: Because we're man.**

***The boys bump to this odd young boy.***

**Axel: Hey there, I'm sorry for bumping to you guys.**

**Gunther: Its okay.**

**Axel smiles and the boys feel something weird.**

**Deuce: This boy is weird.**

**Ty: I know.**

* * *

***Its going to be a creepy episode of Shake It Up!***

* * *

**Guest Starring: Ryan Ochoa as Axel!**

* * *

**Axel: Oh I'm sorry...I hope I didn't scare you. Now did I?**

**Axel laughs evily.**

**They all look at him weird.**

**Axel: *Cough *Cough...Sorry.**

* * *

**Don't Miss It!**


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 7: 'Trick or Treat It Up'

**~At The Shake It Up Studio (No One's POV)~**

The whole 'Shake It Up' gang were all getting prepared for their dance they are going to perform.

"Wow, it Halloween." Cece says excited as she walks in with Rocky.

"I know." Rocky says.

"Rocky you don't sound excited."

"What? Cece don't get me wrong, I am excited for Halloween...but this time I don't know what to dress up as." Rocky says sadly.

"Ohhhh, I have an idea." Cece says and points at herself.

"No Cece, I am not going to be you for Halloween."

Cece gasps. "Not me silly."

Rocky just stood there confused.

"What are we wearing."

"Ohhhhhhh." Rocky says and finally figures out on what Cece meant.

"And you say I'm slow." Ceec says.

"We can be Frankenstein's wife."

"You got that right Raquel." Cece says.

"Now I can't wait." Rocky says happily.

"Me either. We're going to be walking around to every neighborhood from Chicago, and knock on their doors."

"Ohh...Cece...you just read my mind." Rocky says.

"Yay! Halloween here we come!" Cece says.

"You mean, CANDIES here we come." Rocky says.

They both began to giggle and started jumping because of how excited they were.

Then Tinka walks in with Ty.

"You know whats more annoying than Ty being in this dance...two immature girls jumping for Halloween." Tinka says annoyed.

Cece and Rocky both stopped and turned to Tinka.

"Listen Stinka." Cece says.

Tinka just had her mouth opened.

"Only cause you don't trick or treat, doesn't mean you have to put other people down." Cece says.

Tinka was just quiet and Ty was laughing a little.

"Okay first of all, Cece is right and second of all, I am so proud of you Cece. I never expected those words to come out of you." Rocky says proudly.

"Oh Rocky, you weren't the only one surprised cause of that." Ty says.

Cece and Rocky took a look at everyone else, and they were all giving Cece a shocked look.

"Oh stop staring at me, and go to what you all were doing." Cece says angrily.

Everyone else just began to do what they were doing.

"I must admit." Tinka says.

Cece, Rocky, and Ty both turned to her.

"Cece hanging out with Rocky does make her brain work. You two are making progress." Tinka says and leaves while laughing.

"Wow, this girl." Cece says. "I swear she is a big-"

"Doodoo." Rocky says.

Cece and Ty both gave Rocky a confused look.

"You were going to say that? Right?" Rocky asks Cece and crosses her arms.

"Yes, of course. I would never say anything bad." Cece says and smiles innocently.

"Wait, Ty why are you here?" Rocky asked Ty.

"Well, Gary called me and told me to be the crazy doctor for this Halloween dance performance." Ty says and smiles.

"Wowww." Rocky and Cece both say.

"Yeah...and Tinka is the nurse for this dance...my main nurse." Ty says annoyed.

"Ohhhh." Rocky and Cece both say sad.

"Yeah. But at least I get to dance no?" Ty says.

"Yeah!"

They all went and hugged.

"Lets go ugly girls and crazy guy." Tinka screams out.

They all frowned and walked to the dance floor.

* * *

**~[The song they're dancing too]~**

**(P.S: This dance is like the episode of "Haunt it up", couldn't really think of any other Halloween music for them :P & besides I just really like that song as well. :D LOL.)**

***Beat***

***Screaming***

**Come on lets get tricky**

**Lets go creepy **

**Get it started **

**Do it (Tricky)**

**Started (Tricky)**

**And keep it (Tricky)**

**Lets get tricky**

**Come on lets get tricky**

**Lets go creepy**

**Get it stared **

**Do it (Tricky)**

**Started (Tricky)**

**And keep it (Tricky)**

**Lets get tricky**

***Screaming***

***Footsteps sounds***

**I love a little bit of darkness**

**Lurk in the shadows**

**Slitherin' around**

**What's that in the corner**

**Everybody gonna**

**Scream when the lights go out (Screaming)**

**So creepy, creepy**

**So freaky, freaky**

**That you wanna trick or treat me**

**And the late night wolves is howlin' (Howling)**

**In the silence, please believe me**

**Come ghost and goblins yeah**

**We don't want no zombies here**

**Give me all that candy now**

**Halloween and it's goin' down**

**Come on and move your feet,**

**as we rock it to the beat**

**It's your trick, it's your treat,**

**it's a party in the street**

**Lets get freaky, creepy**

**and all bugged out**

**Very scary**

**We all about**

**Monster party we ra-ra-ra**

**Terrified you scream and shout (Screaming)**

**Come on lets get tricky**

**Lets go creepy**

**Get it started**

**Do it (Tricky)**

**Started (Tricky)**

**And keep it (Tricky)**

**Let's get tricky**

**Come lets get tricky**

**Lets go creepy**

**Get it started **

**Do it (Tricky)**

**Started (Tricky)**

**And keep it (Tricky)**

**Lets get tricky! (Screaming)**

**~[Music stops]~**

***Crowd begins to clap***

* * *

**Everybody, Everybody**

**Get down on the floor,**

**it can get a little CRAZY**

**when the kick hits the floor.**

**Make a scene, make a scene, nobody can ignore.**

**Don't knock it til you ROCK IT,**

**we can't take anymore!**

**Bring the lights up,**

**bust the doors down!**

**All together now!**

**SHAKE IT UP! SHAKE IT UP!**

***Beat***

**SHAAAAAKE IT UP!**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Cece and I went back to her apartment after we finished that Halloween dance. And Ty, well he went with the boys, and jeez sake who knows what Tinka is doing after this.

"Cece, I can't wait for tonight." I say happily.

"I know, I am really happy on how tonight is going to end up. Especially now that Gary let us borrow these Frankenstein's wife costumes." She say happy as well.

"Oh my gosh! I know." I say and we began to jump.

Flynn then comes to us and starts to jump too.

"Why are we jumping?" Flynn asked.

"Because we're getting candy tonight." Cece and I both say.

"Oh, yay!" Flynn says.

And we all began to jump even more and were going in circles.

"You guys won't go any where tonight, if you don't stop with all this noise." Cece's mom says.

We all stopped and were quiet.

"Thank you." She says and begins back on reading.

"Oh c'mon Mrs. Jones. Don't tell me you're not excited for Halloween." I asked.

"I actually am." She says.

"You are?" Cece asked.

"For candy right?" Flynn asked excited.

"No...because Cece and Flynn are going to be gone, and I am going to have the apartment all for myself." She says and lays back to relax.

Cece and Flynn gasped.

"Well then." I say and look down and scratched the back of my head.

"I'm kidding kids." She says.

Cece and Flynn both smiled.

"Well a little." She says.

They frowned again.

"Lets go Rocky, we don't have to here all this nonsense that my mother is saying." Cece says and we all walked away from her.

Cece's mom was just looking at us and went back to reading.

**Ty's POV (At Crusty's)**

"Everyone back away...cause Flynn has arrived." Flynn says and walks to our table.

"Hey little man, ready for Halloween?" I asked.

"Ain't I? I'm going to get more candy than all of you." He says and looks at us.

"Calm down there Flynn." Dina says. "Remember who got more candy than you. Last year?"

Flynn looks up.

**~Flashback~**

"No! I just need to go to twenty more houses." Flynn says.

"Sorry Flynn, that's what happens when you spend time on trying to scare my Deucie." Dina says and eats her candies and walks away.

"No!" Flynn falls on the ground, and looks up. "Why does this happen to the good people?! Why?!"

**~End of Flashback~**

Flynn shakes his of disbelief.

"Well no! This time, I'm going to beat you." He tells Dina.

"We will see about that." Dina says sounding cocky.

"Oh, babe. C'mon, just let Flynn win." Deuce says.

"Have you lost your mind Deucie?" Dina asks him.

"Oh...Deuce has losts his mind...since a long time ago." Tinka says.

"Yeahh." We all say and nodded.

"Hey." Deuce says.

"Well whatever, lets go Tinka." Dina says.

"Where are you going?" Gunther asked.

"To Cece's house." She says.

"Oh noo." Tinka says.

"Lets go." Dina then grabs her arm and drags her out.

"Just watch Dina!" Flynn screams out.

"Oh I'm watching." She says and walks out.

"Who does she think she is?" Flynn says angrily.

"She's Dina." I say.

"What do you mean about that?" Deuce asks.

"Nothing...anyways. He guys we should all go trick or treating tonight." I say.

They were all just staring at me.

"C'mon guys, we hardly have some guy time." I say.

"Well yeah that's true." They all say.

"But in our way...its not called 'Trick or Treating'" I say.

"Then what's it called?" Gunther asks.

"It's called 'Man Treating'" I say happily.

"Alright." Deuce says.

We were all giving each other high fives.

"Wait...but I've never gone outside during Halloween." Gunther says.

"You haven't?" We all asked.

"Nope. Back at the Old Country, we don't do that for Halloween."

"Then what do you guys do?" Deuce asked.

"Well-"

"You know what Gunther. Don't even answer that. We'll just show you how we row." I say.

"Okay." Gunther says.

"Well lets go and get ready." I say.

"Yeah!" They all say and leave Crusty's.

**Cece's POV (At Cece's Apartment)**

"Rocky!" I yell out.

"Yes?"

"Hurry it up!" I say.

"Well hold up, this hair is hard to put in." She says.

"Yeah, and I bet it will be hard to get out, as soon as you're done." I say.

Then I hear a knock on the door.

"Door!" Rocky yells out.

"I know!" I yell back.

I opened it and it was Dina and Tinka.

"Oh hey girls. What brings you two here?" I asked.

"Well we came here to trick or treat...well at least with you and Rocky." Dina says.

"Really?" I asked and looked at Tinka.

"She brought me here." She says.

"Oh okay. Come in. I'm just waiting for Rocky."

And as soon as turned around, she was there.

"I'm ready." She says.

"Wow. You two costumes are the same." Dina says.

"I know." I say happily.

"Don't we look amazing." Rocky says.

"No, now lets go and kill goats." Tinka says.

We all gave her a weird look.

"Ohh." She says and turns to us. "Americans don't do that...I forgot." She says.

"Yeah, now be normal." Rocky says and we all walked out to get candy.

**~On the streets of Chicago (Still Cece's POV)~**

"Wow, so many people giving out candies today." Dina says. "Oh yeah, I'ma beat Flynn again."

"Excuse me?" I say.

"Oh nothing." She says.

I just nodded.

"So Tinka, are you now use to on how we celebrate Halloween here?" Rocky asked her.

Dina and I turned to them.

"Yes, I am...well a little." Tinka says.

"Well...whats still confusing you?" I asked.

"So you just say 'Trick or Treat' and then they will give you candy?" Tinka asked.

"Yeah." We all say.

"Well since two Frankenstein's wife and a cow says it...sounds good to me." Tinka says.

Rocky and I rolled our eyes and Dina just putted her mask.

"Hey! Lets go to that big house, I bet they have a ton of candies." Dina says.

"Sure, okay." Rocky says and we all walk to the house.

Dina knocks on the door.

They then open it.

Trick or Treat!" We all say happily and including Tinka.

The guy that opened the door was just quiet.

We all just got confused looks.

"Hmmm...what about TRICK?" He says and gives us an evil smile.

We all looked each other confused.

He then stared saying weird word.

"Umm, lets go girls." Rocky says and we all walked away from him.

"Well that was odd. He didn't give us candies." Tinka says.

"I know." I say and looked at Rocky.

"Well lets just keep walking." Rocky says.

And from behind us, the guy came.

"Ahhh." We all screamed and turned.

"Did you not here what I said...I said TRICK." He says loud.

"Ruunnn." Tinka says and we all ran.

**Gunther's POV**

We all were all getting candy and having fun...well at least I thought we were getting candies.

All we've been doing is flirting with girls...well Ty has. Well he also got us to do it. Except for Deuce...so yes...even FLYNN! And I honestly don't think they've noticed that we haven't gotten any candy...wait never mind...Deuce has.

"Dam, you girl. Hit me up." Ty says and winks at a girl that just walked by us.

The girl then begins to giggle.

"Man, why can't we just get candies." Deuce says.

"Yeah!" Flynn and I both agree with Deuce.

Ty looks at us. "Because we're man."

"Is it that's why you called it 'Man Treating?" Flynn asked.

Ty nodded.

"Well I guess I am clean to say this. I had more fun back in the Old Country when it was Halloween." I say angrily.

"Ty, can we please get candy. I have to beat Dina. Remember?" Flynn says.

"Nope, we're doing it my way." Ty says.

"C'mon." Deuce says.

"No"

"C'mooon" Deuce continues.

"No man! No means no!"

"C'moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnn" Deuce says longer.

"You're not gonna win dude." Ty says.

"C'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Deuce says.

"Fine!" Ty says and finally gives up.

"Yay, I always knew that, by Deuce being annoying, we'll get anything." I say.

Deuce just frowns and looks at me.

"Well lets go." Ty says.

As Ty was walking, he bumped with this other boy.

"Woah, watch it." Ty says.

"Oh, hey there. I'm sorry for bumping to you guys." He says.

"Its okay." I say.

"What's your name?" Flynn asked

"Axel." He says.

"Well my name is Gunther, and that's Flynn, and that's Deuce, and the guy you just bumped to...yeah his name is Ty." I say,

"Oh nice to meet you guys." Axel says.

"You want to join us?" I asked.

"Sure." Axels says and just smiles.

"This boy is weird." Deuce says.

"I know." Ty says and agrees with Deuce.

**Tinka's POV**

We were all running for our lives because that strange dude just appeared from behind us...like literally...he just popped out from behind us.

We all stopped and were trying to catch our breathes.

"Hey lets go Trick or Treating, as us American. It will be fun." I say angrily.

"Tinka be quiet." Rocky says.

"Yeah, it was your choice if you wanted to come." Cece tells me.

"Girls I'm scared." Dina says.

"We all are Dina." I say and stood up straight.

Then they all stood up straight.

"Call the boys." I say.

"Oh good idea." Rocky says and calls Ty.

**Ty's POV**

We were walking and finally getting candies and I stopped cause I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I say.

"TY!?" Rocky says and she sounds scared.

"Rocky? What's wrong? Are you girl okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Ty we need your help, because this guy is-" I couldn't hear what else she said cause Axell just popped out in front of me and I jumped and let go of my phone...which fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry...I hope I didn't scare you. Now did I?" Axel asked and began to laugh evily.

Well all looked at him weird.

Axel began to cough. "Sorry." He says.

"Oh no! My phone." I say and get it. "Its all broken."

"Sorry man..." Axel says.

"Axel...you need to leave." I say angrily.

And before Deuce could of said something, we heard screaming from some girls that were running towards us.

"Girls? What's wrong?" I say.

"Run!" They all say and passed us.

We all turned their way, and we saw a guy with a chainsaw.

"Well that explains it...run!" I say and we all ran.

**~At Cece's Apartment (Rocky's POV)**

We all went inside, and were just catching our breathes.

"That was creepy." Dina says.

"Yeah it was." I say.

"Who was that?" Ty asked.

"We don't know. We went to his house to get some candy and instead of giving us candies, he said TRICK. And then next time you know, he's following us all over Chicago." Cece says and tries not to panic.

"Wait..." Gunther says.

We all looked at him.

"Where's Axel." He says.

Deuce, Ty, and Flynn all got shocked looks.

"Oh no! We left him back there." Deuce says.

"Guys..." I say.

"We need to go get him." Ty says.

"Guys.."

"Lets go." Gunther says.

The boys then were heading to the door.

And Tinka whistled loudly that made them all turn.

"How did he look like?" I asked.

"He's like the same height as Deuce and he has curly brown hair." The boys say.

"He's dead..." I say.

"And...he'e what now?" Ty says.

"Guys...that was the boy that passed away in our grade. His name is Axel Contreas. He was pushed of the side walk and a car...well you know." Cece says.

"But...he was just with us." Deuce says.

"I thinks you guys are crazy." Tinka says.

The boys all had confused looks.

"Well whatever. Along as we're home...I'm going to be." Cece says and leaves.

"Yeah." We all say and leave.

**~20 minutes later (Still Rocky's POV, On the hall of Rocky's and Ty's apartment)~**

"I'm telling you Rocky, he was with us." Ty says.

"Okay Ty enough. Lets just go home and get to be. I bet we both need some rest, just like the others." I tell him.

"Yeah..you're probably right." He says.

As we were walking, we saw a boy.

"Rocky...Ty." He says and passes us.

Ty and I froze and looked at each, and then turned around to see him.

"Is that?" I say.

"It is." Ty says.

"Axel..." We both say in a scared tone.

He was just standing in front of us and waved, and he began to walk away and vanished little by little.

Ty and I both looked at each other.

"Ahhh!" We both screamed and just ran to our apartment.

* * *

**Well that's it for this episode. Wow...3,000 words! :o that's the longest I've typed LOL, & well I will probably make any holiday episodes longer than the regular episodes that I type ^.^. Well HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN EVERYONE :D & hope you liked it :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stay tune for the next promo ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Til next time**

**I'm outs! **


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 8: 'Prom It Up' (promo)

**In a all new "Shake It Up"!..**

* * *

***Its Prom Night Time for the gang's school!***

**Cece: Ohh, Rocky I love your dress.**

**Rocky turns around and takes a look at Cece.**

**Rocky: Oh my gosh! Cece you look beautiful. **

**Rocky says and goes and grabs her hands.**

**Rocky: We really have grown haven't we.**

**Cece: Yes we have Rocky.**

**They both go and hug each other.**

**Tinka then comes out.**

**Cece and Rocky: Wowww.**

**Rocky: Tinka your dress is so...so basic and normal.**

**Tinka: Shut it stretch.**

**Cece: We will ignore that, but I just can't wait to get asked out.**

**The girls begin to scream cause of how excited they are.**

***But will their prom night go as they want it to be?***

**Tinka: Oh no its ruined!**

**Dina, Rocky, and Cece gasps.**

***Will they even get asked out?***

**Rocky: So Logan...about tonight...**

**Logan: Yeah?**

**Rocky: Are you busy?**

**Logan: Yes I got work**

**Rocky just stands there with her mouth open.**

**~(With Cece)~**

**Cece: Hi Gunther.**

**Gunther: And goodbye Cece.**

**Cece: Rude!**

**~(With Tinka)~**

**Ty: Hey Tinka! Can I ask you something?**

**Tinka: Yes Ty? **

**Ty: Do you have that Biology homework.**

**Tinka: Oh...um yeah.**

**Ty: Can borrow it.**

**Tinka: Sure.**

***Or are they just not going to go?***

**Dina: So have you girls been asked out yet?**

**Tinka, Cece, and Rocky: Nooo.**

**Dina: Well there's a shock.**

* * *

**Its going to be a fascinated episode of Shake It Up! **

* * *

**Rocky: You know what, I just give up.**

* * *

**Don't Miss It!**


End file.
